AMOR U OBSESION
by serenitymoon20
Summary: ¿Como distinguir entre el amor y la obsesion? ¿como saber cuando algo ya no es tuyo, sin saber que lo era? aceptar, dejar libre, ¿amar? ¿quien dice que amar es abandonar? ¿amar es libertad? ¿amar es sufrir? ¿amar es sufrir pese a la felicidad de la otra persona? ¿como demonios voy a saber que siento? Arnold se miro en el espejo mirando con molestia a quien le cuestionaba...Es mia..
1. CAPITULO 1 OTRO DIA MAS

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**esta es una nueva historia en la que he estado trabajando estos ultimos meses espero que les guste, la verdad no lo pude resistir **_

_**jejejeje **_

_**espero que de verdad les guste **_

_**y recuerden que no dejare de escribir mis fics **_

_**no los abandonare ;D**_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La vida de un niño es complicado, ahora la vida sin guía es el doblemente más complicada, no hay consejos, no hay quien le diga sobre los problemas de amor, odio, rencor, deseo, codicia, venganza, etc.

¿Qué se podría hacer?

¿Qué hacer cuando la vida te pone una prueba de ese modo?

Pero hay mil formas de abandono ¿no?

Arnold suspiraba mientras dejaba de lado su diario.

Ese día siempre pensaba en ellos, como lo hacía ya desde hace 16 años que se habían ido.

Sus padres habían ido a San Lorenzo para no volver.

Sentía sentimientos buenos, malos, rencorosos, odio, variaba.

Siempre intento ser la persona buena, la positiva, la que siempre se tenía que aguantar a seguir y seguir con una sonrisa y conformarse con lo que la vida le había dado.

Pero desde que entro a la adolescencia cambio.

Se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué si era una buena persona, él debía sufrir?

Sufrir lo peor que un niño puede sufrir, no tener padres.

Mira la fotografía de su escritorio, su primer triunfo, lo primero que tomaba sin ya detenerse ni ser considerado.

Lila Sawyer, había sido su novia dos años atrás, hasta que tuvo un nuevo objetivo Mary Tower quien sin mucho esfuerzo logro obtener algo con ella, pero con la que perdió interés rápidamente, después se dio cuenta que lo que lo hacía divertido, era que Lila no sabía.

Porque Mary había sido fácil siempre con todos.

Lastima

Su próximo objetivo había sido Sheena, claro su compañera de clases, esa chica rara, resulto que se había convertido en una joven hermosa, además de que nunca había tenido novio y siempre rechazaba a todos. Menos a él claro.

Rhonda y él tuvieron sus quereres pero ambos sabían que solo era atracción, Rhonda fue un blanco fácil y ambos disfrutaron su noviazgo que había terminado hace unos meses y había durado tan solo 5 meses.

Habían logrado sus objetivos.

Pero ahora…

Miro la fotografía que había estado llevando consigo desde que Helga había dejado de ir a la misma escuela.

Helga Geraldine Pataki.

Claro, ¿Cómo podría no terminar encandilado con la chica más difícil e inalcanzable de la secundaria y ahora de la preparatoria?

Simplemente en la secundaria fueron a diferentes y por esa razón no había podido tener el tiempo de mirar aquella rubia de ojos azules que…

Suspiro –Helga Geraldine Pataki –Susurro mirándola en aquella fotografía que había logrado obtener con ayuda de Sid en su momento.

Por supuesto que esa rubia debía ser de él, apenas dos semanas en preparatoria y ya lo había encantado nuevamente con su manera agridulce de ser, aunque solamente la había podido admirar desde lejos.

Estaba seguro que ella sabía perfectamente bien su fama entre sus compañeros.

Pero no le importaba

Ganaría.

.

.

.

Gerald miraba divertido a aquella rubia con la que ya hacía tiempo estaba frecuentando, desde que ella había partido.

Al igual que Helga se había sentido solo, por esa razón habían estado unidos, claro que no le había comentado a su amigo pero tampoco había sido como que Arnold le preguntara por Helga ni siquiera cuando él se excusaba que no podía a jugar con él y con los demás chicos.

Era demasiado denso, como siempre Helga lo dijo.

Había tenido demasiado miedo de cuando la rubia estuviera nuevamente en la misma escuela que ellos.

¿Y si ella sentía algo aun por su amigo? ¿Cómo lo manejaría?

Conocía además la fama de su mejor amigo y no era nada agradable pensar que lo que haría sería su rutina de siempre.

Conquistar…e irse.

-¿Qué tanto piensas cabeza de cepillo?

Gerald se sonrojo levemente cuando la vio y ella tocaba su mejilla con ternura.

-Yo…nada

-¿No me dirás? –Pregunto mirándolo con un tierno puchero.

Gerald tomo la mano que posaba en su mejilla, Helga se sonrojo levemente.

-Nada Geraldine, es solo que…tengo algo de temor

Helga sonrió dulcemente

-Comprendo

-¿Ya no lo amas?

Helga bajo su mirada –Sabes bien…

-Lo sé pero…entiéndeme…es mi amigo

-Un amigo que ha cambiado mucho –Dijo seria –Mira Gerald, tu conocías los sentimientos que tenía hacia Arnold, pero también sabes bien que…él nunca me hizo el menor caso… -Dijo sonriendo con algo de melancolía –Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no…que siga enamorada de él.

-Pero sigues…

-No –Lo miro con seguridad –Gerald lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… -Se sonrojo –Es algo nuevo, tierno y romántico que he tenido en mi vida.

Gerald sonrió

-¿Y ahora que lo viste?

Helga rio –Gerald amo tus celos pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ni siquiera he hablado con él.

-Pero puede que en algún momento

Helga lo interrumpió dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla

-No mi cabeza de cepillo

-¿Segura? Porque…si tú quieres…yo puedo hacerme a un lado y…

Helga sonrió mientras lo abrazaba –Basta ya mi niño tonto, te quiero

Gerald la abrazo sintiendo calidez –Gracias

La rubia movió de lado a lado su cabeza -¿Vemos una película en mi casa?

-Claro ¿No quieres otra malteada?

-Nah, puedes comprar las papas fritas para poder disfrutarla mejor

Gerald sonrió

Sí que las cosas habían cambiado totalmente entre ellos…se alegraba de que Helga no hubiera rechazado su propuesta de hace dos meses, aun recordaba ese día.

**FLASH BACK**

Miraba a la rubia riéndose en aquella feria de diversiones, ella lo había traído de un lado a otro retándolo y por supuesto no perdía la oportunidad de lograr que ella fuera la que muriera de miedo solo para sentir sus cálidas manos alrededor de su brazo.

Era algo difícil controlarse ya que Helga a veces olvidaba que era un joven, no solo eso…que ella era una linda chica.

Se rio de sí mismo, nunca en sus más locos sueños pensó estar en esta situación, pero hace algunos meses que lo había asimilado y sobretodo aceptado.

Helga G. Pataki le gustaba.

Su amistad desde hace 5 años había sido más y más cercana al grado de que Helga se convirtió en su mejor amiga y ahora no solo eso, sin proponérselo se ha enamorado de ella. Logro conocerla como seguramente nadie lo lograría.

Pero ¿Ella aun amaría a su amigo?

Fueron meses complicados y difíciles para él

Pues Arnold había preguntado más de una vez por la rubia pero como él era el único que sabía dónde estudiaba por supuesto no se lo diría, no solo porque Helga se lo había prohibido sino también porque…Arnold…ya no era el mismo.

Era por el bien de Helga.

Eso se repetía mil veces

Lo bueno era que Helga ya no vivía donde cuando niña, por la quiebra de la empresa de localizadores de Bob, ahora que ya habían recuperado más y más la estabilidad, Bob había decidido no estar en la misma casa, además de que ya estaba vendida, por lo que encontraron una linda residencia a unas calles de su propia casa.

Siempre que podía y cuando Arnold decía que salieran, procuraba no terminar en su casa.

No solo porque la hubiera visto por las calles cercanas ahí, sino porque Helga resulto ser una buena influencia para Timberly así que pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa.

-¡Geraldo vamos a comer algo! –Exigió la rubia mirándolo con molestia

-Claro muñeca

-¡No me digas así!

Gerald rio, le encantaba hacerla enojar

Se fueron a comer, posterior de esa pequeña cena entre risas y juegos. Caminaron a su casa, Gerald sintió que el mundo se venía encima pero se armó de valor para poder tomar la mano de la rubia, quien se sobresaltó y lo miro.

-¿Qué…que ocurre cabeza de cepillo?

-Helga…bueno yo…es decir es que…

-No comprendo que quieres decirme Gerald

Pero el moreno no pudo seguir hablando simplemente su cuerpo se movió con lo que sentía en ese momento, por lo que cerro la distancia entre ambos para poder robarle un beso tierno, tímido e inocente a Helga, quien quedo estática.

Después de unos segundos en el paraíso, y con pesadez Gerald se alejó para mirarla

Helga estaba sorprendida y sonrojada. Se le veía confundida.

-Perdón yo…

-Debo irme

-Pero Helga…

-Es que… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Ph…?

-No menciones nada sobre eso… ella se fue lo sabes y yo…no me propuse esto, simplemente paso

-No sé qué decir

-Solo déjame intentar conquistarte, Geraldine de verdad me encantas, me gustas tanto que puede decirse que…estoy más que enamorado de ti

Helga se movió algo incomoda aunque sonrió tiernamente

-Gerald también me gustas, pero…

-Sé que no me amas

-No es eso pero…solo…aun somos jóvenes –Dijo la rubia sonriendo –Pero si me gustas

Gerald sonrió aunque muy dentro sentía algo de melancolía estaba feliz de saber que al menos no le fue indiferente -¿Entonces…podemos ser novios?

Helga sonrió tímidamente –Puede ser, ya debo irme

-¡¿Me dejaras así?!

Helga volteo a verlo con una sonrisa pícara y coqueta, jamás había visto esa mirada. –Creo que no debo contestarte, tigre –Se sonrojo levemente –Te envió mensaje

Y con eso último desapareció para ir a su casa.

Sabia como era ella, debía darle un espacio, pero lo que estaba seguro es que Helga Geraldine Pataki era su novia.

**END FLASH BACK**

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Arnold miraba a la rubia por quien comenzaba a suspirar de nuevo, sin percatarse que Gerald lo miraba desde su casillero.

-¿Qué pasa viejo?

El rubio volteo a mirarlo

-Nada, solo miraba –Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Estás pensando en Pataki cierto? –Pregunto intentando controlar sus celos

-Puede ser, se ha puesto más hermosa –Comento mientras guardaba sus libros

-Hermano no lo hagas

-¿Por qué?

-Recuerda que ella te…

-Lo sé –Dijo serio –No pienso lastimarla

-Quizás las cosas cambiaron y…

-Si así fuera…lo vería Gerald, actúas muy raro

-Solo espero que no hagas algo malo

-Tranquilo, lo tengo bajo control

Gerald cerró sus puños pero antes de hacer algo el rubio se alejó.

_"Maldita sea, ¿Qué debo hacer?"_ pensó el moreno sintiendo impotencia.

.

.

.

Una asiática bajaba de un avión para encaminarse hacia donde sus padres la esperaban.

-¡Cariño!

-Mama

-Qué bueno que vuelves, mi amor

-Gracias –Dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa

-Vamos –Dijo su padre tomando la maleta

La joven siguió a sus padres hacia el automóvil, esperaba poder reencontrarse de la mejor manera con su pasado.

Tomo su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a su amiga.

_"Ya estoy en Hillwood, amiga"_


	2. CAPITULO 2 COMPLICACIONES I

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tammbien he trabajado en otros dos fics, sus nombres son "Estrella inalcanzable" Y "La usurpacion" esta ultima esta basada en una novela que vi y que me parecio interesante como mi mente imagino a los personajes de Hey Arnold, esta estara hecha diferente y ajena a la serie de cualquier tipo, tambien espero que les guste ya llevo capitulos avanzados de estos pero no se cuando los suba **_

_**si quieren que los suba mañana dejenme saberlo jejejeje **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**_

_**A veces la vida te pone en situaciones poco agradables, a veces tienes que aceptarla como viene y avanzar, ya que a veces hay cosas que no puedes cambiar y solo pueden ocasionarte más dolor ¿para qué sufrir tanto? ¿No es mejor avanzar?**_

_**¿Cómo avanzar? ¿Cómo olvidar? ¿Cómo no maldecir al mundo cuando la vida no ha sido tan perfecta para ti?**_

_**Pero ¿Entonces tienes derecho a ser como eres porque la vida no ha sido buena contigo?**_

_**Por supuesto que no.**_

_**Maldita paradoja.**_

_**P.H**_

* * *

-Hola Helga –Saludo el rubio cuando ingreso al salón de clases, la rubia estaba algo ensimismada en sus pensamientos que solo respondió en automático sin prestarle atención hasta que sintió como el rubio se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Extrañaba eso –Interrumpió Arnold mirándola con una sonrisa coqueta

-Bien y yo no extrañaba que gusanos como tú se pasaran de listo ¿Quién demonios te dijo que podías tomar asiento a mi lado?

-Es un país libre Helga

La rubia lo miro sin ninguna sonrisa pero le llego un mensaje nuevo por lo que lo ignoro

Esta vez era de Gerald

_"Amor, te espero afuera de tu salón de clases para irnos juntos al comedor" _

Helga sonrió dulcemente

-¿Tu novio? –Pregunto el rubio molesto pero intrigado

-Eso no es tu asunto

-Quizás…o quizás si

Helga lo miro extrañado

-Bueno chicos haremos grupos para cada trabajo en equipo que les dejare, en mi materia no solamente espero que cumplan si no que sean disciplinados dentro del aula, por lo que queda estrictamente prohibido lo siguiente –Comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón se había retrasado esta presentación pues no había podido asistir a sus primeras dos clases por temas personales, pero ahora ya venía más renovada.

Helga comenzó a escribir y a prestar atención a lo que decía la profesora.

-Bien, los grupos serán así –Leyó su lista –Thadeous con la señorita Wellington, Julieta con Matt, Mary con Ruth, Flora con Wolfang –La maestra movió negativamente la cabeza al mencionar a este –Helga con Arnold, Tabata con Jake y Carlos con George.

Helga rodo los ojos cuando escucho quien sería su compañero, y antes de terminar de salir del salón para dirigirse al comedor se acercó con ella.

-Profesora ¿podría ponerme con alguien más?

-Señorita Pataki me sorprende de usted

-Es que…no me llevo bien con el señor Shortman

La profesora Molly la miro con molesta –Los problemas personales lo resuelven, por lo que yo veo no hay un real impedimento para que no trabaje con Shortman así que la respuesta es no.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, espero su trabajo el martes que viene señorita

-Yo…

Pero la profesora tomo sus cosas y se fue

-¿Así que no quieres trabajar conmigo?

Helga rodo los ojos –Veo que no eres ya tan denso

Arnold bufo –Vamos Helga, podemos intentar ser amigos

-No lo creo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no creo que realmente podamos ser amigos cuando nunca lo intentamos

-Vamos Helga te lo estoy pidiendo –Helga salió del salón encontrándose con unos ojos marrones que la observaban.

-No Shortman lo siento –Se acercó a Gerald sin dejar de mirarlo con seguridad -¿Nos vamos?

-¿Gerald? –Pregunto el rubio

Gerald no pudo responder porque en ese momento Helga tomo su mano –Vamos cabeza de cepillo

Gerald atino a sonreírle antes de seguirla pero Arnold no lo iba a dejar pasar -¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Sujeto a Gerald del brazo

Helga tomo el brazo del moreno para halarlo y así el rubio lo soltara -¿Es acaso algo que te importe? –Pregunto la rubia fulminándolo con la mirada

-Gerald –Miro al moreno

-Pues…Helga y yo hemos estado saliendo y…si no te dije fue porque no tenía caso

-¿Cómo que no tenía…? Tu sabias lo que ella significa para mi

Helga solamente quedo quieta sin saber cómo actuar

-Vamos Arnold, todos sabemos que alguien siempre parece significar algo para ti y después las tiras como si fueran basura.

-Eso no es lo mismo con Helga y tú lo sabes

Helga se molestó al oír lo que dijo su novio

-¿Entonces cómo es? –Pregunto la rubia cruzándose de brazos –Ni siquiera nos habíamos visto en años y llego a la escuela y lo primero que quieres hacer es hablarme ¿Cómo si fuéramos amigos? No creo que sepas ni que significa eso

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Gerald?

-No te hice nada Arnold

-Sabias lo que ella…

-No te hizo realmente nada, tu y yo no somos ni amigos y… -Miro a Gerald para tomar de nuevo su mano –Gerald y yo llevamos años de amistad y simplemente paso –Helga intento no mirarlo a los ojos al rubio –Lo único que queda que decir es que Geraldo no es culpable de nada así que no lo culpes, ¿de acuerdo?

Arnold lo miro con desprecio –Claro –Se acercó a Helga para susurrarle –Esto no termina aquí Geraldine –Y sin pensarlo dos veces le planto un beso cerca de sus labios provocando que Gerald se le fuera encima

-¡Basta! ¡Gerald!

Arnold por un instante pareció sorprendido pero después también comenzó a pelear con él.

Rhonda y alguno de los chicos que los conocían ya estaban alrededor.

-Vaya lo tuyo con Johanssen no me lo esperaba Pataki –Menciono Harold teniendo la mano de Rhonda entrelazada con la de él.

-En efecto es algo que nunca habíamos esperado

Helga rodo los ojos –Niño rosa ayúdalos, en vez de solo estar de metiche

Harold le sonrió de lado antes de intentar separar a ambos, pero antes de siquiera tocarlos llegaron unos profesores

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Johanssen, Shortman a mi oficina ahora!

Helga fue tras ellos algo preocupada hasta que vio algo que la dejó helada.

.

.

.

Gerald estaba algo inquieto no sabía si era… ¿Y si era? ¿Cómo le diría?

Por más que hubiera sido su primer amor, con Helga descubrió lo que era realmente el amor ¿O no?

Suspiro

Lamentaba que su amigo se hubiera dado cuenta de esa forma pero por un lado fue lo mejor.

Ni siquiera sabía si realmente hubiera tenido el valor de decirle que estaba con la chica con la que había estado obsesionado.

Porque por supuesto que él sabía que Arnold había estado obsesionado con ella, pero no es lo mismo al amor, él no la merecía ni la amaba como él.

-Bueno jóvenes ¿Qué paso?

-Gerald comenzó –Menciono el rubio molesto mirándolo –No puedo creer que fueras capaz de….

-Arnold ni siquiera era algo tuyo.

-Me traicionaste… ¡Sabias lo que ella…!

-Cálmense jovencitos –Dijo el director poniéndose de pie –No me interesan sus problemas personales, pero en mi escuela no tolerare este tipo de situaciones, por lo que ambos están castigados por una semana de detención después de clases.

-Pero señor…el basquetbol inicia esta semana y… -Intento persuadir Gerald pero el director alzo una mano para callarlo

-Debió pensarlo antes Johanssen, ahora váyanse que necesito atender a la joven que está afuera con sus padres

Gerald salió molesto antes de que Arnold y entonces se topó con aquellos ojos azabache que le miraban con un brillo hermoso…

Por un momento se perdió en esas aguas negras cálidas pero de pronto recordó lo que ella misma le dijo años atrás, su mirada se endureció y salió de ahí sin decir nada.

Phoebe parecía decepcionada

-Pasen señores Heyerdahl

Arnold miro a Phoebe quien le sonrió con amabilidad –Han pasado cosas que tal vez no te agraden pero ya te enteraras, nos vemos Phoebe

Ella solo lo miro sorprendida y confundida ya que la actitud del chico fue fría y sin atisbo de amabilidad nada de lo que recordaba.

.

.

.

Helga abrazaba al moreno, para darle un poco de tranquilidad y paz.

-Lo siento…no debí ser impulsiva

Gerald se despegó un poco para mirarla –Tú no tienes la culpa mi bella musa –Susurro para después darle un beso en la frente –Hiciste lo que pensaste mejor y creo que yo también pienso que fue lo mejor

-¿De verdad?

Gerald asintió –Si no tal vez no le hubiera dicho a Arnold nunca…

-Comprendo porque…Gerald hay algo que no te he dicho…en la mañana recibí el mensaje de…

-¿Phoebe?

Helga lo miro con confusión

-La vi en la dirección

La rubia bajo la mirada –Ya veo

-Helga –Alzo la mirada azulada de la rubia –Te amo –Susurro nervioso provocando el sonrojo de la joven. –Me enamore de ti como un tonto, nunca dudes de eso y te lo juro…no te haría daño –Sin darle tiempo la beso

Fue un tierno beso como solían ser los de ellos, pero Helga sintió en su corazón una emoción enorme al saber que el moreno tenia sentimientos tan fuertes por ella, aunque muy en el fondo lamentaba no haberse enamorado de tal magnitud de él, era verdad que lo amaba, pero era un amor diferente.

Era un amor que no llegaba a la obsesión ni a la locura, un amor que era más consciente y dulce e inocente.

Ese amor que la llevaría al cielo pero quizás no a donde antes esperaba siempre llegar.

Pero era amor

Rodeo a Gerald con sus brazos y pego más a él sus caderas.

El beso lo fue intensificando siendo correspondido por él moreno, quien aventurándose más la apretó más de la cintura, paseando sus manos por la espalda y tímidamente un poco por las caderas.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que dos personas de diferentes puntos los miraban.

-Helga –Susurro Gerald aun con sus labios pegados en los de ella.

Ella sonrió dulcemente –Tampoco dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti –Dijo agitada –Espero que con esto quede claro –Volvió a besarlo

-Creo que si

-Bien, debo irme

-¿No te acompaño?

-No cariño, hoy no voy a mi casa –Dijo la rubia mirándolo tiernamente –Voy a Bepper's

-Ok

-Te llamo más tarde

-Con cuidado princesa –La beso una vez más –Gracias

Helga sonrió para después irse.

.

.

.

-¿Helga cariño comiste?

-No mama –Comento la rubia mirando con molestia al cliente que entretenía a su hermana –Se suponía que iríamos a comer

-Lo siento cariño pero lo primero es seguir levantando el negocio

-Lo se pero ¿Y papa?

-Estaba cansado y le dije que se fuera a casa, no fue fácil pero por eso te traje esto –Dejo una bolsa sobre el estante con una hamburguesa de las favoritas de la rubia, quien sonrió

-Gracias

Era cierto que su familia había cambiado desde aquella vez donde estafaron a Bob Pataki, Helga ya no era realmente invisible para su familia, no era obviamente igual que con Olga pero las cosas fueron mejorando poco a poco y por ello se sentía feliz.

Era su pequeña familia imperfecta en muchas cosas pero era suya.

En ese momento llego una pequeña visita inesperada.

-¿Arnold? –Pregunto molesta y sorprendida

-Hola Geraldine

-Deja de llamarme así

-Así te llamas ¿No?

-No para ti zopenco ¿Qué deseas?

-Tu número

-¿Qué?

-Es para poderme poner de acuerdo contigo para los trabajos y no tener que venir hasta acá para preguntarte

-Tenemos todo el fin de semana podías preguntarme mañana ¿No?

-No…preferí venir

Helga rodo los ojos –Bien –Le paso su teléfono –Guarda tu numero

-Guarda el tuyo –Dijo dándole su teléfono

-Listo –Dijo la rubia devolviéndoselo

-Gracias ¿No quieres ir por una malteada?

-No…

-¿Al cine?

-No

-¿Al parque?

-No

-¿Al teatro?

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo novio y es tu mejor amigo Arnold

El rubio rodo los ojos fastidiado –Créeme que lo se

-¿Entonces?

-Helga quiero que seamos amigos, además como dices es mi mejor amigo y aunque estés siendo su novia eso no cambiara, y tendrás que verme en algún momento

-¿Crees que Gerald lo hará cuando no lo ha hecho en años que nuestra amistad nació?

-Lo hará, porque yo soy su amigo

-Y yo también soy su amiga además de su novia

-Bueno no pelearemos por eso ahora –Arnold sonrió de lado acercándose –Nos veremos en mi casa mañana

-¿Cuándo accedí cabeza de chorlito?

-No fue pregunta, no quiero tener malas notas y el tema de la profesora de física es complicado

-No lo creo

-Bueno para mi si lo es, así que mañana en mi casa, nos vemos Helga

La rubia bufo pero ya no replico ante la imposición del rubio.

Lo único que le preocupaba era Gerald.

¿Cómo lo tomaría? Además ¿Qué pasaría con Phoebe?

_"Phoebe"_…miro su celular…seguía sin responder su mensaje.

Suspiro

_"Espero que Arnold no le haya dicho nada a Phoebe"_


	3. CAPITULO 3 COMPLICACIONES II

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**pues bien les dejo aqui un nuevo capitulo de mi nueva historia :) espero que les siga gustando :D mil gracias a todas chicas que me dejaron reviews de este fic **_

drinea por supuesto lo hare ;)

Kimagure Bijin **la verdad es que yo tambien tengo curiosidad de ver que pasa entre Helga y Gerald, la verdad es la primera vez que escribo un fic con un romance asi entre ellos, no me imaginaba en un principio a ellos dos juntos pero la verdad despues de analizarlo y ponerlo como lo planeaba no es tan descabellado jejejeje **

muchas gracias Kimagure y si seguire con todos los fics :D solo que ya me moria por subir estos jejejejeje mil gracias por leerme y el apoyo

Veronica Sanchez Perez **muchas gracias :D por tu review y apoyo, si seguire escribiendo **

Ana Garces Gastulo **por supuesto lo hare nena, mil gracias :D**

**muchas gracias **

**saludos desde la cdmx **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**UNA SITUACION INCOMODA**

_**¿Cuándo no valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes? Vaya dicho que tan cierto como lo es la vida de rápida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puedes estar en el cielo como en el infierno ¿Cómo saber que realmente pasarían las cosas que menos pensaste? ¿Cómo adivinar que volverías a toparte con quien en su momento pensaste era el amor de tu vida? ¿Realmente lo fue? ¿Lo es? ¿Lo será? Malditas preguntas en el cerebro una y otra vez por el resto de los minutos de tu vida que no dejan que puedas siquiera respirar ¿Entonces como poder ser realmente feliz? ¿Cómo poder respirar solo un segundo antes de poder seguir adelante con tu vida?**_

_**Al final las preguntas vuelven una y otra vez ¿Quién demonios tiene la respuesta?**_

_**Nadie…y a la vez tú mismo**_

_**Maldita encrucijada.**_

_**A.P.S**_

* * *

La rubia estaba en su casa aun mirando con demasiada ansiedad su teléfono ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaría Phoebe en enviarle señales de vida?

Suspiro dejando de lado el celular cuando llego un mensaje, inmediatamente lo abrió pensando que era su amiga pero…

_"Hola Geraldine ¿sigues despierta?" _

La rubia rodo los ojos

_"Te dije que no me llames así, Shortman"_

_"Tú me llamas por mi apellido, ¿Por qué no puedo llamarte por tu segundo nombre?" _

_"Porque no"_

_"¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?"_

_"Tómala como quieras" _

_"Te extrañaba" _

Helga miro ese último mensaje sintió su corazón flaquear un poco.

Cuanto hubiera dado para que esas palabras salieran del rubio hace años.

Pero no…debía ser así…debía decírselo cuando ella ya no lo amaba.

_"Me gustas, Helga…aun me gustas"_

Suspiro mientras intentaba conservar la calma

_"Arnold no me…no puedes decirme eso…yo…"_

_"Sé que estas con Gerald, pero quiero y necesito saber…¿Lo amas?" _

Helga no supo si Arnold solo quería jugar con ella o intentaba vengarse por su amigo o se había vuelto loco, cualquiera seguramente era cierta menos el hecho de que existiera amor de él para ella.

Era obvio que no

"Si…"

En ese momento le llego un mensaje de Gerald, sonrió dulcemente.

_"Buenas noches mi princesita hermosa, por favor espero que ya estés a punto de dormirte, recuerda que no debes desvelarte, no te hace bien y cena un vaso de leche amor para que puedas conciliar mejor el sueño, mañana te veo en la parada de tu casa para subir juntos al autobús, te llevare tu café favorita con un poco de crema batida y un emparedado de pastrami cariño como te gustan. Te amo" _

¿Cómo no amarlo?

Era simplemente el hombre más hermoso y perfecto.

Aunque en su niñez pensaba lo contrario.

-Reacciona Helga eso es pasado, y nunca lo será de esa forma –Se dijo mientras respondía a su novio con un dulce mensaje

_"Descansa mi hermoso príncipe, gracias, si te veo mañana amor, descansa mi amor por favor y ya no te preocupes por lo del castigo, sé que el entrenador comprenderá y todo estará bien para que puedas jugar el primer partido como habías planeado. También te amo."_

Suspiro, pocas veces le decía esa palabra pero…quizás era porque en su interior quería gritarle al mundo que amaba a Gerald Johanssen y nadie más podía ocupar su corazón.

Le llego un último mensaje de Arnold que le inquieto en la noche

_"Te demostrare que al único que has amado y amas es a mí, Helga Geraldine Pataki, no pienso perderte, perdón por decirlo de ese modo, pero realmente no deseo perder al único y verdadero amor y luz de mi vida" _

Sintió escalofríos y molestia, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Al final de cuentas ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Obligarla? Por supuesto que no. Nadie puede obligar a Helga G. Pataki a hacer lo que no quiere.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Helga salió muy temprano de su casa, tomando su almuerzo que Miriam preparaba para ella.

Se sentía realmente feliz por encontrarse con Gerald antes de la escuela, sobre todo con la mala noche que había pasado con pesadillas de Arnold intentando…se sonrojo

Intento alejar eso de su mente pero era imposible, se había sentido muy real como siempre que soñaba con él.

Había tenido unos años tranquilos, cuando no estaba en la misma escuela que ellos y ahora el volvía a interrumpir sus tranquilas noches.

¿Por qué?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez

Siguió con sus pequeños pensamientos hasta que alguien la interrumpió

-¡Helga!

La rubia se sobresaltó al ver a Phoebe sonriéndole frente a ella.

-¡Phoebe por dios! No me asustes así

Phoebe rio

-Hay cosas que no cambiaran

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a que esa frase siempre la has usado cuando te sorprendía recitando poesía o pensando en mantecado ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro pero…pero eso ya paso

Phoebe la miro seriamente -¿segura?

-Si…si ¿por…porque preguntas?

-No por nada –Sonrió burlonamente

-Bien

-Te estaba esperando para ir juntas en el autobús –Menciono la asiática sonriéndole –Hoy empiezo la escuela entonces…no quería irme sola

-¿Por qué no me respondiste ya anoche? –Pregunto la rubia confundida

-Lo lamento tuve una tarde un poco ajetreada y cuando por fin termine de acomodar todo ya era algo noche y pensé que ya estarías dormida

-Oh ahora entiendo

-¿Por qué?

-No por nada…solo había pensado…algo

-¿Qué Helga?

-No tiene importancia Phoebs ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Te platique todo la otra vez, Helga, fue una gran experiencia para mí y la verdad me agrado haberme ido pero extrañaba tanto Hillwood que por eso quise volver como me lo propusieron mis padres.

-¿Por qué no volviste en vacaciones?

-Complicaciones y además mis padres iban a pasear conmigo

-¿Por qué me enviaste mensajes hasta después de un año?

-Helga me habías dicho que estabas muy enojada conmigo por eso no me atreví hacerlo antes

-Era verdad –Excuso la rubia mirándola con resentimiento

-Entonces no me reclames por tardarme –Dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole

-Bien hermana

-Hace mucho que no me decían así –Rio la joven mirando nuevamente al frente -¿Qué ha cambiado aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

Helga se puso nerviosa

-Bueno…no se mucho, sabes que fui a otra secundaria

-Pero vivías en la misma ciudad algo debes saber de los demás ¿No?

-Si…bueno…la verdad es que no mucho, todos siguen siendo un par de perdedores mequetrefes –Rio un poco antes de mirar hacia el otro lado para evitar que Phoebe la mirara

-¿Tienes novio?

Helga hiperventilo un poco antes de responder -¿Qué…que porque…que…digo…? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo curiosidad

-Pues…

Pero en ese momento no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que Gerald llego por detrás de ambas chicas

-Hola Geraldine

Helga sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago al escuchar a su novio, se dio media vuelta para mirarlo y darle señas de que no le dijera nada más, pero en ese momento Phoebe lo miro.

-Gerald –Susurro la asiática mirándolo intensamente

Algo que provoco que la rubia se pusiera un poco celosa e insegura.

-Hola –Saludo fríamente el moreno, para después mirar a la rubia –Como lo prometí, un frapucchino con poca crema y un emparedado, como te gusta

-Muchas…gracias –Dijo sonrojada recibiendo lo que su amado novio le llevo

Phoebe la miraba con algo de molestia

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto el moreno mirándola con intensidad.

-Cl…claro

Phoebe miro a su amiga con confusión

-Después…después puedo explicarte

-Estoy ansiosa de que me expliques porque no entiendo nada.

-¿Qué no entiendes Phoebe? –Arnold llego en ese momento –Son pareja

La rubia lo miro con enojo, pero en Phoebe no había mucha confusión, al contrario miraba a su amiga molesta como pocas veces la había visto.

-Por un momento pensé que sería mentira, pero ahora veo que no

-Phoebe yo…

-No vuelvas a hablarme Helga –Dijo interrumpiéndola -¿Cómo pudiste? –Pregunto con un hilo de voz

-No fue culpa de ellos –Volvió a mencionar el rubio mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa –Se enamoraron ¿Verdad chicos?

-¿Te sientes bien Arnold? –Pregunto el moreno mirándolo sin comprender

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Porque ayer éramos peor que escoria –Dijo la rubia mirándolo confundida

-Al final Gerald es como mi hermano y tu… -Intento cuidar sus palabras –Mi amiga, para mí al menos, una muy querida por cierto

Helga sintió un poco de calor en su cuerpo pero intento mantener la calma, Arnold la miraba de manera dulce como aquella vez que la vio bajo la lluvia por primera vez.

Esa mirada llena de ternura, bondad y dulzura que la conquisto ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Maldito, pensaba.

No confiaría en él.

No señor

-Yo no lo entiendo ni podre aceptarlo como tú ya lo has hecho –Sentencio la pelinegra dando pasos firmes al autobús que acababa de llegar.

-¿Es enserio lo que dices hermano? –Pregunto esperanzado el moreno

-Si Gerald somos…amigos ¿No?

Gerald sonrió de lado –Si hermano –Hicieron su saludo especial

-Sigamos siendo amigos, no quiero perder tu amistad

-Ni yo…

-¿Vamos al autobús?

Gerald asintió mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia para subirse.

Cuando se sentaron lo hicieron juntos, Gerald en medio de Arnold y Helga.

-No se preocupen yo hablare con Phoebe.

Gerald le sonrió alegre pues evidentemente yo estaría mejor si Phoebe no estaba enojada conmigo pero…

¿Debía confiar en Arnold? Al final el mensaje que me envió la noche anterior era una clara amenaza de que no me dejaría en paz ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué decía eso enfrente de Gerald? O ¿Por qué ahora se mostraba tan amistoso?


	4. CAPITULO 4 NUEVA AMISTAD

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

_**espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo **_

_**tuve semanas pesadas en mi trabajo por eso no habia actualizado **_

_**quiero decirles que el fic ganador de Hey arnold habia sido Verdad o Reto asi que esperen el capitulo en un rato mas espero subirlo o a mas tardar pasado mañana **_

_**el fic ganador de candy candy es giros del destino que tambien estara la actualizacion en unas horas y una sorpresa jejejee **_

_**ahora estoy trabajando desde casa por la situacion que ya sabemos **_

_**asi que tengo mas tiempo jejeeje espero poder seguir con todas las historias y darle fin a muchas jejeje **_

_**gracias por su paciencia y apoyo ustedes me hacen querer seguir escribiendo **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 ENEMISTAD CON PHOEBE I**

* * *

**_ALIANZA I_**

* * *

_**A veces hay verdaderos momentos en lo que deseas no estar en donde esta, desaparecer, no pensar, no sentir, no vivir, simplemente ser nada.**_

_**No saber de nadie.**_

_**No saber de nada.**_

_**No tener sentimientos.**_

_**Ni buenos ni malos.**_

_**Simplemente olvidar.**_

_**¿Para qué vivir en agonía?**_

_**P.H.**_

* * *

Helga miraba con un pequeño nudo en el estómago la casa de huéspedes, era increíble que de verdad estuviera ahí, no quería.

Y no era por el hecho de estar con el que en un momento pensó que era el amor de su vida, no, ella ya no sentía absolutamente nada por él.

Era porque Arnold Shortman ya no era un pequeño niño ingenuo y denso, si no que era un joven y con una alta reputación en las mujeres.

Dos semanas en ella y ya sabía todo lo que había pasado con las chicas que estuvieron con él.

En un principio sintió un poco de nauseas por saber en qué se había convertido Arnold pero por otro lado…

En el fondo aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentía envidia.

Aunque ese sentimiento lo mataba, ella no debía sentir nada por Arnold, estaba con Gerald y era a quien amaba.

Lo amaba de verdad, pero la situación con Arnold era demasiado incomoda y molesta.

Por un lado esa mañana había sido muy gentil y amable con su novio pero a ella le seguía enviando mensajes.

Cuyos eran incomodos e inapropiados

Suspiro.

¿Qué más debía o podía hacer?

Toco la puerta y de inmediato abrió el abuelo de Arnold.

-Hola pequeña ¿vienes a ver a Arnold?

-Si señor Shortman

-Por favor dime Phill, pasa pequeña

-Gracias

-¡Elena de Troya, ¿Cómo va todo en la batalla?!

-Todo tranquilo general –Dijo la rubia poniendo pose de militar.

-No le des cuerda Helga –Dijo una voz desde las escaleras, sobresaltando un poco a la rubia

-Vino a verte pequeño hombre

-Lo se abuelo –Dijo un poco cansado el rubio -¿Vienes Helga?

-Claro –Miro a Phill que se notaba un poco preocupado –Con permiso Phill

-Adelante pequeña

-Nos vemos luego general –Dijo la rubia mirando con una sonrisa cálida a la anciana

-Si teniente, la batalla seguramente la ganaras –Dijo guiñando un ojo hacia la rubia.

Helga solo sonrió y después siguió al rubio que la esperaba en las escaleras.

-Estaremos arriba abuelos.

-Si hijo –Dijo Phill sonriendo un poco para después desaparecer hacia la cocina

Helga subió con el rubio quien al llegar a su alcoba sostuvo la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar.

-¿Por qué no podemos realizar la tarea en tu comedor?

Era mejor no estar a solas con él.

-Porque es hora de comer y los inquilinos no tardan en aparecer por ahí, no podremos hacer la tarea

-Bien –Dijo resignada

-Prometo que no muerdo –Dijo el rubio en son de burla –A menos que tú quieras

Helga se sonrojo fuertemente ante eso ultimo –Bien….Arnoldo pongamos las cosas sobre la mesa, mientras tengamos que realizar estos trabajos en equipo no…no podemos tener conversaciones que no sean de la materia

-¿Esas son tus condiciones?

-Y no puedes…debes parar con los mensajes

-No creí que te molestara

-¡Arnoldo soy la novia de tu mejor amigo! Si es verdad que estas de nuestro lado y no estarás más enojado con él, porque es mi novio, eso quiere decir que se omiten este tipo de mensajes –Dijo sacando su teléfono para que lo viera –No mas

-¿Te molesta?

-Por supuesto que me molesta –Dijo la rubia

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? –Arnold se acercó a ella, provocando que Helga diera pasos hacia atrás.

Arnold azoto un poco la puerta al cerrarla de un empujón y seguir acercándose a ella.

-Basta Arnold, no es eso, solo que es incomodo

-¿Por qué te incomoda? Se supone que estas segura de tus sentimientos ¿No?

Helga sintió un hueco en su estómago al escuchar eso, no solo de coraje, sino también porque…en el fondo algo le indicaba que era peligroso dejar que Arnold se acercara mucho a ella.

-Helga –Dijo el rubio llamándola pues se había quedado unos segundos pensativa

Arnold la tomo de los hombros sonriendo un poco más, para cerrar la distancia. Ella ya no tenía para donde ir hacia atrás, pues había quedado atrapada entre Arnold y el librero del rubio.

-Por favor Arnold –Dijo la rubia empujándolo suavemente

-Vamos Helga, por favor –La mirada del rubio cambio en ese momento -¿Qué no puedes ver que en verdad me gustas y te…?

-No –Lo empujo más fuerte –Y si no te molesta prefiero que hagamos ya la tarea

Helga camino hacia el escritorio

-¿Te molesta tanto que haga este tipo de confesiones? –Pregunto el rubio molesto

-Si

-Bien entonces, yo tengo una condición para ti –Dijo el rubio mirándola con intensidad –Prometo no decir mas esto si tu prometes ser mi amiga

-En tus sueños zopenco

Arnold sonrió –Extrañaba tus apodos, vamos Helga, es ser amigos

Helga suspiro -¿Prometes no hacer más comentarios como el de hace un momento?

-Si –Dijo el rubio mirándola con una dulce sonrisa

-Bien

-¿De verdad?

-Arnold ya te dije que si

-Bien –Dijo mas feliz el rubio acercándose a ella para empezar el trabajo -¿Puedo llamarte Geraldine entonces?

-Como sea –Dijo la rubia molesta

Arnold rio por lo bajo

-Bien empecemos –Susurro comenzando a abrir el libro para realizar su investigación.

Helga lo miro…en su interior algo sentía brotar, sentía un hormigueo familiar que deseaba olvidar o más bien deseaba no sentirse como hasta ahora se sentía.

Maldita confusión

O más bien

Maldita obsesión

.

.

.

Phoebe miraba sus fotografías que tenía con la rubia, en el suelo, arruinadas.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

Sintió dolor al hacerlo pero…. ¿cómo perdonarla?

En ese momento alguien toco el timbre de su casa, sacándola de sus pensamientos negativos hacia la rubia.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con quien menos imagino pero la mirada marrón chocolate que tanto amo de niña ya no estaba ahí.

-Gerald

-Mira Phoebe –Dijo el moreno sin mirarla fijamente –Lo que paso entre Helga y yo, fue algo que no esperábamos los dos, simplemente…paso

-Creí que….

-Ella sintió mucha culpa en un principio por ti, pero también debes entender que era difícil para ella no estar ya más conmigo, fui su mejor amigo y ahora además soy su novio, ¿Enserio vas a culparla?

-Ella sabía que yo…

-Phoebe tú te fuiste –Dijo firmemente

-Creí que…

-Phoebe cuando te marchaste me dijiste algo ¿En verdad tú crees que Helga hizo algo mal?

Phoebe se quedó unos segundos pensando –Aun así, es horrible porque era…era mi mejor amiga

-¿Vas a terminar una relación con ella que han tenido toda su vida solo por esto? Phoebe creí que eras mucho mejor que muchos de nosotros, y sobretodo creí que querías a Helga.

-¿Ahora tú me dirás como es mi mejor amiga?

-Si tan bien la conoces entonces no seas tan dura con ella –Dijo sonriendo –Al final sabes bien que Helga jamás hubiera querido hacerte daño ¿No?

Phoebe suspiro

-¿Qué pasara entre nosotros?

Gerald la miro sorprendido –No entiendo

-Gerald –Lo miro suspicazmente –En esa carta que te deje…

Gerald la miro con melancolía –Lo siento Phoebe

-¿Eso es un no?

Gerald movió la cabeza de lado a lado

-Amo a Helga, me enamore de ella, si tu hubieras estado aquí seguramente estaría enamorado de ti pero te fuiste y Helga estuvo aquí….en cierto modo tu nos uniste

Phoebe sintió dolor al escuchar eso

-Ambos nos sentíamos solos, Helga perdió a su mejor amiga y yo perdí a la chica que amaba, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos

-¿Y estas aquí para restregarme en mi cara todo esto?

-No, solo estoy aquí por Helga, odio verla así

-Qué pena no complacerte Johanssen pierdes el tiempo

-¿Así que no cambiaras de idea?

Phoebe endureció la mirada

-No

Gerald suspiro

-Entonces te voy a pedir que no molestes a Helga, si no tendré que olvidarme por un momento que eres una chica

-Créeme lo que menos deseo es estar cerca de ella –Dijo molesta cerrando la puerta en la cara del moreno

Gerald se quedó ahí unos segundos pensando y tratando de serenarse un poco

¿Dónde había quedado aquella niña dulce, tranquila e inocente que le había robado el aliento hace algunos años atrás?

.

.

.

Después de unas horas Arnold acompañaba a la rubia a casa, le había insistido bastante pero al final accedió, habían logrado tener una conversación amena y tranquila.

Reía por algo que le había comentado del pasado, le gustaba verla así,

Solo era una chica mas ¿Por qué la obsesión? Se preguntaba viéndola con su sonrisa y sus ojos azules con lágrimas por la risa

-Esa….eso ya no lo recordaba –Dijo entre risas –Pasamos muchas situaciones ¿No?

-Algunas agradables –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole -¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la playa?

-¿El concurso y lo de Summer? –Dijo la rubia algo seria –Como olvidarlo, estabas embobado por ella

-Y tú me ayudaste, me cuidabas y eras un hermoso ángel para mí

Helga se quedó en silencio

-Siempre estuviste ahí para mí y fui un tonto

-Arnold –Dijo la rubia mirándolo con algo de molestia

-Si lo se Geraldine –Dijo mirándola con intensidad –Intentare no incomodarte

Helga sintió su mirada sobre su piel y sentía que le quemaba –Si…como sea…esta…esta es mi casa –Dijo la rubia algo acalorada deteniéndose –Grac….gracias por acompañarme

Arnold sonrió de lado mientras le daba su mochila –Por nada Geraldine, gracias por dejarme acompañarte

-Bueno….hasta mañana –Dijo mientras tomaba su mochila pero en ese momento Arnold realizo algo que no esperaba

Le deposito un beso cálido en la comisura de sus labios –Hasta mañana –Dijo mirándola con un leve coqueteo lleno de inocencia

-¿Arnold? ¿Helga?

En ese momento Gerald salió de su casa y los vio, inmediatamente se acercó –Gerald –Dijo la rubia mirándolo con nerviosismo

-Acompañe a Helga a casa –Dijo el rubio rápidamente –No sabía que vivían tan cerca

Gerald sintió culpa –Perdóname viejo pero es que…

-Comprendo Gerald, como les dije estoy aceptando su relación –Dijo el rubio sonriendo con tranquilidad

Gerald abrazo a Helga –Gracias –La miro –Amor Timberly quiere saber si iras a cenar esta noche.

-Si…si claro

-Bien ¿Te espero?

-No…no cabeza de cepillo iré a dejar mis cosas y después te alcanzo ¿Si?

Arnold sonreía ante la situación en la que estaba Helga, ahora la leía tan bien ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego antes?

-Bien amor –La beso suavemente en su boca, algo que sorprendió a Helga pero intento que no lo notara su novio –Te amo

-También… -Susurro quedamente –Al rato te veo, adiós –Dijo sin volver a mirar a Arnold y se metió rápidamente a su casa

Arnold había mirado la escena algo molesto pero intento que su rostro estuviera neutral

-Gracias Arnie por aceptar lo nuestro

El rubio miro a su amigo con una sonrisa –¿Cómo no hacerlo? Gerald eres mi mejor amigo y mi hermano para mí

Gerald sonrió dulcemente para después abrazarlo –Gracias….de verdad gracias

Arnold quedo en schock un momento, sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Amaba a Helga, la amaba rayando ya a la obsesión.

Estaba loco por ella.

.

.

.

Phoebe miraba con lágrimas en los ojos la fotografía que le habían tomado con Gerald aquella vez que había ido a la feria del queso con él.

Ella no lo había olvidado en todo este tiempo.

No había habido nadie en su vida en todos esos años

Solo había pensado en Gerald y en volver a verlo pronto

¿Estaba acaso obsesionada?

Sollozo un poco más.

En ese momento le llego un mensaje

_"Phoebe creo que tú y yo debemos hablar…necesitamos tener una alianza si queremos recuperar aquella persona que queremos" _

-Arnold

_"Avísame si te interesa saber algo, creo que Helga sigue sintiendo algo por mi y eso puede facilitar la situación." _

Phoebe sonrió

¿Por qué no?

Las cosas debían ser así ¿no?

Cada quien con su cada cual.

_"Me interesa…"_


	5. CAPITULO 5 ENEMISTAD CON PHOEBE II

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**¿como estan? **_

_**espero que muy bien **_

_**lamento mucho la demora de las actualizaciones apenas me adapto a trabajar desde casa jejeje **_

_**pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic **_

_**espero que lo disfruten **_

_**y ahora si comienzan nuevamente las votaciones **_

_**voten por su fic favorito por favor **_

_**el ganador tendra actualizacion mañana **_

_**asi que no tarden en dejar sus comentarios y el voto **_

_**mañana por esta misma hora el ganador tendra su actualizacion **_

_**muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y su paciencia eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo **_

_**saludos**_

.

.

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 ALIANZA POR AMOR**

* * *

_**Y al final después de que las situaciones te estén llevando al peor momento de tu vida, en donde crees que nada puede ser peor…**_

_**La vida te sorprende.**_

_**Maldita paradoja.**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga miraba su teléfono….un mensaje de alguien que no debería de estar ahí…

Suspiro

¿Qué demonios le pasaba al idiota cabeza de balón?

¿Qué parte de no me molestes no comprendía?

¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza o qué?

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba en esa enorme cabeza?

Seguro el cerebro se había muerto.

Volvió a mirar aquella cajita donde guardaba sus tesoros.

Un suspiro más

_"Descansa pequeña Geraldine, espero que en tus sueños aparezca yo, es una broma…pero lo que no es broma es que eras tan hermosa como una estrella inalcanzable, a la cual debo acostumbrarme a ver sin poder tocarla, sin poder aspirar siquiera a estar un poco más cerca en este universo, porque es imposible…mi estrella imposible, perdón…prometí no incomodarte, me esforzare más, olvida lo que dije Helga, descansa bonita" _

Era un idiota eso era.

Apago el teléfono y tomo su libreta.

* * *

_En la soledad de la noche, una vez más a mi mente llegan vacíos recuerdos…_

_Sentimientos llenos de confusión y dolor _

_¿Por qué ahora que todo iba mejor en mi vida? Decides aparecer _

_Decides venir con promesas a la luna tan brillante y hermosa…._

_¿Acaso el brillo quieres terminar? ¿Por qué cuando era una estrella opaca no viniste a mí? _

_¿Por qué no me miraste tú antes que otros? _

_Maldita paradoja cruel y sin ninguna oportunidad, cierro este cajón como mi corazón _

_Esto es un secreto entre la luna y yo…._

_Así debe seguir…_

_Porque el amor es quien a quien quiere recibirlo y a quien decides. _

_Mi luna es otra….más obscura pero igual de brillante. _

_Ahora ya no puedo ir a donde solo me esperaban tinieblas e incertidumbre _

_Dulce manto de la noche….envuélveme con tu calor y amor para no volver a temblar ante el gentil recuerdo de la atardecer en mi piel. _

_Envuélveme y con ello borra mis pensamientos con respecto a un mar verde lleno de imposibilidades. _

_Envuélveme con gentileza para poder conciliar un consuelo en medio de esta profunda agonía y soledad. _

_En un secreto que vuelve a consumir por una razón distinta años atrás…_

_Maldito destino _

_Maldito él y a la vez envuélvelo también con amor y luz para que pueda hallar el consuelo necesario _

_Y ambos olvidemos esta noche entre las luces brillantes y maravillosas que despides al mundo. _

_Y así terminar con una historia que nunca empezó. _

_H.G.P_

* * *

Y con eso termino de recostarse en su cama para poder dejarse envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

Helga miraba por la ventana del autobús algo cansada, había tenido una serie de pesadillas o mas bien recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado años atrás con cierto cabeza de balón.

Eso había quitado el placentero descanso que había deseado.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Le pregunto la rubia mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce

-Estas muy callada hoy y te ves como si no hubieras dormido bien anoche

Helga sonrió –Solo tuve una pesadilla que no me dejo descansar muy bien, pero nada importante, solo ya no debería de ver tantas películas de terror

-Pero amor son las que siempre quieres ver

-Pues no mas –Dijo Helga sonriéndole con coquetería

Arnold la miraba algo celoso pero sorprendido por esa actitud que era nueva para él.

Gerald se sonrojo levemente al sentir los pechos de su novia recargados en su brazo mientras ella le daba aquella sonrisa.

-Bi…Bien… -Dijo con dificultad

Ella sonrió complacida –Gracias

Gerald asintió y la rubia hizo algo que no esperaba esta vez él, ni Arnold, quien tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre el moreno.

Helga lo estaba besando. No solo lo besaba, parecía que quería comérselo.

Gerald sintió los labios de la rubia estampados con fuerza sobre los de él, no había sentido antes un beso de parte de ella de aquella forma, su lengua pedía a gritos que lo dejara entrar en su boca, lo cual no tomo más que un segundo en que entendiera para abrirla para ella.

Ella toco con suavidad la lengua de su novio y este tímidamente le devolvió el cariño. Cuando les hizo falta el aire ambos tuvieron que separarse.

Ella estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, pero le sonreía.

-Casi…casi me comes cabeza de cepillo

-¿Yo? Pero…pero si tú me atacaste con ese beso Geraldine

Helga rio por lo bajo y se separó –No lo creo…yo creo que tu querías llegar a mi laringe

Gerald sonrió le encantaba eso y se había acostumbrado con rapidez

-Lo que digas amor

Cuando volteo al frente observo un par de mirones que habían observado el espectáculo, inmediatamente se sonrojo aún más, iba a voltear a ver a Arnold para preguntarle cuando vio a Phoebe.

-¡¿Phoebe?!

Helga volteo ante el grito ahogado de su novio

-Quiero hablar con Helga a solas por favor

El moreno miro a su novia, esta solamente asintió

-¿Qué…?

-Yo seré la que hable…tu solamente escucharas ¿De acuerdo?

Helga frunció el ceño pero asintió

-Bien.

.

.

.

Gerald miraba al rubio bajar rápidamente del autobús, evidentemente sin tener la intención de esperarlo, suspiro.

_"Quizás el beso de Helga, fue demasiado para él"_ pensó apenado

Observo como su novia se iba un poco más alejado de todos a seguir platicando, solo esperaba que Phoebe no le hiciera nada.

Camino hacia los casilleros donde vio a Arnold nuevamente.

-¿Qué onda viejo, porque no me esperaste?

Arnold lo miro con tranquilidad.

-Perdóname Gerald, Phoebe me pidió el lugar y pensé que te quedarías hablando con ella y con Helga.

Gerald lo miro sorprendido –Oh…era eso

-¿Qué pensaste que era?

-No…nada…nada –Dijo riéndose y tocando el cuello con vergüenza –Bueno ¿vamos?

-Yo debo ir con el director primero –Dijo el rubio

-¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?

-¿Aparte del que tenemos? –Dijo con burla –No…solo necesito ir a entregarle unos papeles que me hacían falta.

-Oh…de acuerdo, te veré después entonces

-Si nos vemos –Dijo el rubio mientras cerraba su casillero y se dirigía al lado contrario del moreno

.

.

.

Helga miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios a su amiga de toda la vida. –¿No me estas mintiendo?

-No Helga, después de que lo pensara un poco más, pues…creo que lo mejor es olvidarnos del asunto, al final de cuentas….eres mi única amiga

Helga no pudo más y la abrazo.

-Gracias Phoebs

-No hay nada que agradecer Helga.

-Te lo juro…no lo hice a…

-Lo sé ya me lo explico Gerald como te dije

-Lo sé pero…

-Tranquila Helga…ya entendí

-Gracias

Se separaron

Phoebe le sonrió mientras miraba el reloj –Oh rayos, ya es tarde

-Es verdad –Dijo la rubia –Creo que ya no me dejaran entrar a mi clase ¿Y a ti?

-No lo se….aun no conozco a todos los profesores, pero lo que me preocupa es esto –Saco un libro –Le pedí de favor a un chico que sacara este libro para mi ayer….

-¿Tan rápido?

-Fue Harold, Helga…el problema es que quede de llevárselo a su salón, solo que quiero ver la posibilidad de entrar a mi clase

-Dáselo luego

-No…lo necesita antes de las 9

-El gordiflón pierde todo siempre

-Helga

-Bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Que se lo lleves por mí, por favor, se lo llevaría pero yo voy al otro lado de la escuela y donde lo quede de ver fue en el laboratorio para que sea antes de la clase y pueda estudiar algo…y bueno como dijiste que…

-Si que no me dejaran entrar ya…ay demonios –Tomo el libro –Bien pero no digas luego que no hago nunca favores Phoebe o que no te quiero.

-Esa es la Helga que conozco

Helga sonrió de lado –Bien nos vemos en el almuerzo ¿Verdad?

-Si tengo mucho que contarte

-Yo…yo también –Le sonrió –Le diré a Gerald que hoy estaré…contigo solamente

-Bien –Dijo tranquila la oriental

-De acuerdo, nos vemos

Y ambas fueron a lados opuestos.

.

.

.

Helga llego al laboratorio, que evidentemente estaba vacío.

-No puedo creer que Harold le haya dado a Phoebe un libro de química avanzada, porque Phoebe dudo que este en la clase normal… -Miro el libro por primera vez y se quedó congelada

En ese momento la puerta del salón se cerró y ella inmediatamente volteo.

-¡¿Arnold?!


	6. CAPITULO 6 ENTRE CONFUSIONES Y TRAMPAS I

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

_**espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo jejeje **_

_**lamento la demora **_

_**pero sigo aqui **_

_**por favor dejen sus hermosos reviews y votos por su fic favorito, mañana actualizare espero que me de tiempo de actualizar la mayoria de mis fics **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 AMISTAD U AMOR ¿QUE ES?**

* * *

_**Nadie nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, maravillosa frase pero ¿Quién realmente lo entiende como debería ser?**_

_**¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que tienes? ¿Valoras a las personas que tienes a tu lado, valoras lo que la vida te regalo? O solo como todos los seres humanos anhelas lo que a tu consideración te hace falta, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando lo tienes? ¿Sigues deseándolo? ¿Lo valoras?**_

_**Maldita paradoja sin fin**_

_**S.M.**_

* * *

-¿Arnold? ¡¿Qué diablos…?!

-Lo siento mucho Helga –Susurro el rubio un poco avergonzado

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Y Phoebe… -Helga se quedo pensando unos segundos

-¿Recuerdas ese libro?

-Si lo recuerdo –Dijo la rubia mirando nuevamente el libro que había estado cargando sin haberse dado cuenta de que era su libro, de hace años que había perdido cuando bajaba del autobús -¿Cuál es el punto?

Como lo había traído en una bolsa no se había percatado del color, era obvio que Arnold y Phoebe lo habían planeado todo.

-Helga –Arnold se acerco a ella, lo que hizo que Helga retrocediera -¿Me amas?

Helga lo miro con molestia –No

-¿Seguirás mintiendo? –Pregunto molesto el rubio también tomando su mano

-Arnold no tengo porque mentirte

-Helga lo que escribiste en este libro –Lo tomo –No pudo haberse evaporado asi como asi

-Era una niña Arnold

-¿Y por eso tiene poca importancia?

-No es eso, Arnold, solo que…pues…ya no es igual

-¿Amas a Gerald? –Pregunto esta vez tomando con fuerza la mano de Helga y acercándola hacia él

Helga se sonrojo levemente mientras sentía la respiración del rubio muy cerca de ella –Arnold por favor

-Dime Helga –La miro profundamente mientras acercaba el rostro

-Te he dicho que si –Dijo nerviosamente mientras miraba hacia el suelo

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?

Ella no lo amaba

No señor

Eso había quedado atrás

Entonces ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón salía de su corazón?

¿Por qué sentía su respiración agitada bajo la presión de sentir a Arnold tan cerca.

-Yo te amo –Susurro el rubio –Todo este tiempo, he estado pensando solamente en ti, no sabía dónde estabas, tu antigua casa fue ocupada por otras personas y jamás pude averiguar tu nueva dirección

Tomo el mentón de la rubia

Ella se sonrojo aún más.

-No quiero perderte –Y con eso la beso.

Helga sintió sus labios cálidos y suaves sobre los de ella, en un gentil movimiento intento entrar en su boca para disfrutarla, pero en ese momento ella lo separo. –No

-¿Por qué no?

-Arnold ya te lo dije soy novia de tu amigo y no de cualquier amigo –Se separo del rubio –Es tu mejor amigo

-Él lo entendería

Helga lo miro con enojo –No puedo creer esto –Intento salirse pero el rubio se puso en la puerta –Hazte a un lado idiota

-No

-Arnoldo necesito irme

-Siempre quieres huir y esta vez no lo hare, Helga aunque sea por cinco segundos me respondiste el beso

Helga rio por lo bajo –Quisieras

O ella era la que no quería aceptarlo

-¿Te lo demuestro?

Helga rodo los ojos –Inténtalo y esta vez te pateare el trasero

Esta vez el rubio río –Como si alguna vez tus amenazas hubieran sido enserio Pataki

Helga lo empujo –Déjame salir –No lo podía mover, Arnold ya no era ese niño que solía manipular a su gusto o al menos eso intentaba y al menos cuando quería parecer intimidante el rubio no insistía

Pero ahora….

-Vamos Arnold, si no me dejas en paz tendré que decirle a Gerald

-¿Enserio le dirás? –Arnold la miró sorprendido –Vaya que has cambiado Helga –Sonrió de lado –La gran Helga G. Pataki necesita ahora que la defiendan

-Cállate, yo podría acabar contigo si quisiera

-¿Segura?

-No necesito de nadie idiota –Dijo molesta

-Entonces si quiero verte ¿No tienes porque temer o si? Quiero decir si tus sentimientos hacia Gerald son fuertes, sinceros y seguros, ¿Por qué tendrías que tener miedo de estar conmigo?

Helga lo miro molesta

-Porque tu no…tu eres un aprovechado

-Pero si tú estas tan segura ¿Por qué temer?

-¿Por qué insistes en molestarme?

-Solo quiero que me concedas una cita

-¿Cita?

-Vamos Helga ¿Qué puedes perder? Lo único que puede ser por lo que no quieras aceptar es que…Tengas miedo ¿No?

Helga frunció el ceño

-No tengo miedo

-¿Entonces vendrás?

Helga suspiro

-Bien

-¿Hoy saliendo de clases?

Helga se mordió el labio

-No se…

-Helga

-No sé si Gerald quiera salir

Arnold sonrío de lado

-Se que encontrarás una excusa –Murmuro acercándose de nuevo

-No lo harás de nuevo –Dijo la rubia deteniendo su andar del rubio hacia ella con una mano

-Bien –Saco su mano de detrás de la rubia, donde había estado los últimos segundos –Solo quería asegurarme que no te arrepentirás

Y con ello Helga vio como el rubio se llevaba su teléfono celular

-Arnold no…

-Te veo a las 4 en Slaussen's

Y le planto un beso nuevamente dejando a la rubia entre sorprendida, molesta y confundida.

.

.

.

Gerald le abrazaba tiernamente mientras Phoebe miraba a la rubia atentamente, esperando encontrar algo en ella que le diera indicio de que el plan iba en marcha.

-¿quieres un poco de esto? –Pregunto la rubia comiendo un poco de su emparedado

Gerald comió un poco de este

-Que rico ¿Quién te hizo el almuerzo? –Pregunto con sarcasmo

-Un chico muy guapo –Dijo la rubia sonriéndole con una mirada…

Esa mirada

Phoebe sintió temor por una vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en esa situación, era su mejor amiga, es decir había sido y ahora no…no sabía ¿Cómo aceptarlo?

-Bueno ¿Y dónde esa Arnold? –Pregunto Phoebe intentando despertarlos de su pequeña burbuja que habían creado

Gerald le señalo a Phoebe –Por allá, creo que Rhonda está intentando volver con él

Helga miro la escena, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago

Phoebe la observaba en silencio, queriendo ver cada detalle de su rostro, pudo notar que Helga si estaba haciendo muecas de molestia, casi imperceptibles pero para ella no.

Sonrío de lado

Arnold tenía razón, Helga aun sentía algo por él.

Aunque fuera una simple atracción o una obsesión por algo que quedo sin poder ser, algo había dentro de Helga que le hacía sentir celos al ver a Rhonda encima del rubio.

-Creo que Arnold no se ve feliz –Dijo el moreno mirando preocupado a su amigo

-¿Iras a ayudarlo amor? –Pregunto la rubia mirándolo

-Sí creo que al menos intentare ayudarlo

Gerald se puso de pie para ir a intentar rescatar a su amigo de la conversación incomoda en la que se encontraba, pero cuando justo iba a llegar a ellos, Rhonda lo beso.

Helga se levantó inconscientemente de su asiento.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Helga?

La rubia la miro con nerviosismo –No…no…solo recordé algo, diré a Gerald que…me tuve que ir…pero que le marco en la noche.

-Claro Helga

Y con eso la rubia salió del lugar.

Phoebe sonrió de lado para después ver como Gerald intentaba contener al rubio que aparentemente había explotado un poco.

"_Lo hare también a mi manera Arnold"_ pensó la pelinegra sonriendo

.

.

.

Arnold miraba impaciente la entrada de Slaussen's no sabía si la rubia aun iría, por lo que había pasado hacía unas horas en el comedor de la escuela.

Estaba por pensar que era mejor irse cuando ingreso una rubia

-Arnold

-Hola preciosa –Arnold se levantó feliz –Pensé que ya no venias.

-Necesito mi celular para poder comunicarme –Dijo la rubia malhumorada –Tuve un contratiempo por eso me retrase

-No importa –Dijo tranquilamente el rubio

-Bueno ¿Y mi celular?

Arnold sonrió de lado -¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de no responderle los mensajes a tu novio?

Helga lo miro con molestia

-Perdón Helga, miraba ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado? –Tomo su mano

-¿A dónde? –La separo de la mano de él

-No lo sé, al cine o al parque, o…a otro lado

Helga lo miro un momento antes de responder -¿Y luego me das mi teléfono?

-Si princesa

-Bueno Arnold los apodos tiernos no entran en la categoría de como tratar a tu amiga, si quieres usarlos deberías usarlos con Rhonda Lloyd

El sonrío de lado -¿Celosa?

-Por supuesto que no

-¿Entonces?

Helga lo miro con enojo –No son celos Arnoldo, quisieras

-Bueno entonces ¿Vamos?

Helga se mordió el labio, sabia que se iba a arrepentir pero no quería arriesgarse a que Gerald o alguien la viera con Arnold.

-¿Qué tal si…vamos a tu casa?

Arnold le miro con una ceja enarcada

-No están mis abuelos ¿Estas segura?

-Solo vamos a platicar Arnoldo no vamos a… -Se sonrojo fuertemente –A lo que sea que tu mente asquerosa este pensando

-Claro

-¿Entonces?

Arnold sonrío -¿quieres que te lleve una malteada para llevar?

La rubia asintió aun sonrojada

-Bien, ¿Doble, con leche deslactosada y chocolate derretido? –Helga lo miro sorprendida

-Si y…

-Crema batida generosa y una cereza encima –Arnold le guiño el ojo –Nunca olvidare eso ni tampoco tu broma

Helga se sonrojo

-Vuelvo enseguida

Helga sudo un poco y cuando el rubio se fue, dejo escapar todo el aire contenido.

.

.

.

Phoebe los miraba desde lejos, esperando que Gerald pasara por ahí en algún momento, pero no veía rastro, por lo que tomo una fotografía cuando ellos entraban a la casa de huéspedes, había aprendido de la mejor para poder pasar desapercibida y vigilar a quien te interesaba.

-Hay Helga, no sabes lo que te vas a arrepentir por haberme traicionado –Dijo tranquilamente mientras se cruzaba la calle para ir a la escalera de incendios y vigilar –Esto me ayudara a que Gerald no este contigo más.

¿Qué si era una maldita obsesión la que tenía? Ella no era la única que estaba loca ¿Quién de los cuatro estaba cuerdo en realidad?


	7. CAPITUO 7 ENTRE CONFUSIONES Y TRAMPAS II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**sigo viva jijii **_

_**espero que les guste este siguiente capitulo **_

_**no olviden dejarme un voto por algun fic que quieran actualizacion **_

_**muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y tambien por su paciencia y apoyo **_

_**saludos cordiales desde CDMX**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**¿INFIDELIDAD?**

* * *

_**¿Cómo poder cumplir? ¿Cómo no engañar? ¿Cómo mantener al corazón al margen de lo que no deseas? Pero tu cabeza dice que si ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo explicarle al corazón que aquello es indebido? ¿Qué no es correcto?**_

_**Jamás pensamos que quizás lo correcto para el corazón es lo correcto ¿no?**_

_**Que quizás siempre estuvimos erróneos ¿Qué el corazón puede ser mas listo que la inteligencia mental?**_

_**Maldito dilema.**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga miraba con timidez el cuarto del rubio mientras este había ido abajo por algo de botanas.

_"Vamos Helga tranquila"_ pensaba mientras esperaba que el rubio llegara

Cuando observo el librero del rubio se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto en el primero momento que ingreso

Era una zapatilla que ella conocía muy bien, se acercó.

-Cecile –Murmuro mientras tomaba la zapatilla que había dejado en esa cita, la primera cita que tuvo en su vida y precisamente con Arnold

-¿Qué piensas?

Arnold le sorprendió con aquella pregunta, ella casi tira la zapatilla, inmediatamente volteó a verlo, el rubio se veía tranquilo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

-Nada –Dijo la rubia intentando no verlo a los ojos

Arnold se acercó dejando la charola en su escritorio, tomo la zapatilla de las manos de la rubia.

-Era de mi pequeña Cecile –Dijo el rubio mirando con cariño la zapatilla

Helga sintió un poco de dolor, pero intento que no se le demostrara. –Supongo que aun la vez ¿No?

Arnold rio –No

-¿Y…la…extrañas?

-Si –Dijo el rubio mirándola con intensidad que sentía que la mirada del rubio le quemaba toda su piel hasta llegar a sus huesos

-Pues….bus…buscara

-Dudo que ella quiera algo conmigo ahora

Helga camino para sentarse en el sillón

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Esta con alguien más

Helga lo miro con una ceja enarcada -¿Cómo lo sabes?

Arnold dejo la zapatilla en el librero antes de tomar un pequeño libro rosa, Helga sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.

-Porque la volví a ver apenas y me lo dijo

-¿Qué?

-Sabes que este libro también es de ella –Dijo el rubio acercándose

-Bueno….bueno Arnoldo hay que hacer el trabajo

-Helga ¿Segura que no quieres hablar?

Arnold la miraba con intensidad mientras tomaba su brazo para retenerla

Helga sentía su aliento y sentía que pronto las fuerzas se le irían

-Si…no venimos a hablar, si no a…trabajar

-¿No quieres hablar de una buena vez?

-Arnold lo…lo prometiste –Dijo la rubia mirándolo con seriedad y nervios

Helga se levantó de golpe pero el rubio la tomó del brazo aun con más fuerza, halándola hacia él.

-Helga solo déjame decirte algo…yo…

-No por favor –Dijo la rubia mirándolo con melancolía –Lo que paso…ya paso

Intuía lo que Arnold intentaba decirle algo

-Para mí si –Dijo mientras cerraba la distancia –Se perfectamente la verdad Helga

-No comprendo que dices

-Yo creo que si –Dijo mientras sus manos se cerraban entre su cintura, Helga poso sus manos por instinto en el pecho de este, en un débil intento de empujarlo pero fue tarde su reacción

Los labios del rubio estaban intentando ingresar en su boca.

Y su mente estaba en blanco, solamente dejaba que el rubio la besara.

.

.

.

Unos minutos antes, Gerald se encontraba caminando con tranquilidad con su hermana, venían de la tienda, Phoebe los vio y de inmediato puso en marcha su pequeño plan

-Gerald, hola, Timberly que hermosa estas

Timberly le sonrió con emoción y dulzura –Phoebe

-¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunto mirándola con una enorme sonrisa

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien también –Miro a Gerald –¿Viniste por Hel?

-¿Helga?

-Sí, hace un momento vi que ella y Arnold ingresaban a la casa de huéspedes, yo pasaba por aquí –Enseño la bolsa con algunas cosas que había comprado

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el moreno molesto –Tim espérame aquí

La joven solamente lo miro partir, en cuanto el moreno había cruzado la calle se volvió hacia Phoebe

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Phoebe la miro sin comprender

-No lo hice para ponerlo así

-Deberías saber que mi hermano es muy celoso

-No…no sabía –Contesto Phoebe nerviosa

-Hay que ir por él

Phoebe la siguió tranquilamente

.

.

.

-¡¿Helga?!

La rubia en cuanto escucho a Gerald se separó del rubio, lo cual fue una suerte porque Gerald inmediatamente se fue hacia el rubio

-¡Gerald!

El rubio recibió un puñetazo en directo en su nariz lo que provoco que la sangre brotara, pero eso no fue suficiente cuando lo vio en el suelo, se puso encima de el para propinarle otro puñetazo.

Helga detuvo el tercer puño que iba a ir directo a Arnold para que no siguiera el moreno

-¡Basta por favor!

Gerald la miro pero quito inmediatamente su mano de la de ella –Ni me hables –Susurro molesto como nunca lo había visto Helga

Sintió temor por primera vez de su novio

-Ni me busques –Dijo Gerald con dolor

-Gerald…

-Quédate con este idiota, tu bien sabes que a la semana se hartara de ti y no estaré ahí

La rubia sintió un dolor profundo, sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas

-Por favor

-Me voy –Murmuro el moreno

-¡Gerald! –Dijo el rubio levantándose pero sosteniendo un poco la sangre de su nariz –No seas idiota, yo la bese

Gerald lo miro con enojo e iba a golpearlo de nuevo

-Basta por favor –Dijo Helga interponiéndose entre ambos poniendo sus manos en el pecho del moreno

Gerald aparto sus manos con brusquedad –Necesito irme –Susurro sin poder creer aun lo que había visto

Helga iba a ir detrás de él pero Arnold la detuvo

-No le ruegues, él no quiere entender

Helga lo miro molesta –Todo esto es tu culpa

-E intente solucionarlo, le dije que yo te bese pero poco le importo –Dijo el rubio mirándola con molestia –No te merece

-Y tu si ¿No?

Arnold bufo un poco –Eso no es lo importante, no te rebajes, deja que se le pase el enojo

Helga lo pensó un segundo, quizás en eso tenía razón el rubio.

.

.

.

Phoebe en cuanto lo vio intento acercarse y preguntarle pero el moreno estaba enojado que la ignoro al igual que a Timberly y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –Pregunto Phoebe preocupada

Timberly no le respondió, prefirió ir detrás de su hermano.

Phoebe sonrió de lado.

.

.

.

Helga ayudo al rubio a limpiar su rostro, mientras lo hacía pensaba una y otra vez en lo acontecido, hasta que no pudo seguir cerca del rubio y en su alcoba, que prefirió salir corriendo. Arnold no la detuvo por supuesto, se sentía mal por verla tan destrozada y eso lo hizo sentir más que miserable por no haberla tenido desde antes.

Sus ojos llenos de dolor, con un mar inmenso de amor y dolor hacia su mejor amigo.

La había perdido

Y él había tenido la culpa.

.

.

.

Una hora después, Phoebe estaba con Arnold en la casa de huéspedes.

-Creo que con esto ya Gerald no vuelve con ella

-No te lo creas –Dijo el rubio –Además debiste esperar –Añadió enojado

-No me digas que debo o no hacer Shortman

-Phoebe lo digo porque es la verdad

-¿Y qué paso con Helga después?

-Lo obvio, se fue a su casa ¿Qué esperabas?

-Bueno creo que en parte esto es bueno ¿no? Hay una buena señal en todo esto

Arnold sonrío de lado, aunque parecía más mueca que sonrisa –Es obvio que es buena señal, Helga de un modo u otro sigue sintiéndose atraída por mí, aunque sea un poco

-Mi plan funciono

Arnold rio –Los celos te ciegan, tu obsesión por Gerald no te deja ver bien las cosas –El aun no dejaba de ver los zafiros con dolor al ver a Gerald destrozado, le dolía, le molestaba, lo odiaba pero eso no lo cegaba, sabía que podía significar aquello y eso lo estaba matando pero no quedaría así, sin dar guerra.

-¿Y tú no estás obsesionado?

-Quizás pero no me ciega como a ti –Dijo el rubio sonriendo

Phoebe bufo pero no dijo mas

Arnold miraba con impaciencia su teléfono que no se percató de la mirada de la pelinegra.

Helga no había respondido nada aun

.

.

.

Helga envío un mensaje a Gerald después de haber ido a su casa y no haber podido verlo.

"_Gerald por favor discúlpame_, _Sin ti la luz de mis días serán llevados a ningún lado" "Perdóname cariño por favor, perdóname por todo"_

.

.

.

Gerald en su alcoba miro su teléfono que mostraba aquel mensaje, sintió dolor.

La amaba,

Pero no estaba dispuesto a ser la burla de nadie, y si Helga aun sentía algo por Arnold, la dejaría par que lo intentara con él, por supuesto con dolor pero si ella eso quería, ¿Cómo impedírselo?

-Si te amo debo dejarte ir –Susurro en un mensaje de voz con dolor para enviárselo a ella –Si amas aun….a ese imbécil….yo no te lo voy a impedir….te amo demasiado lo sabes Helga Geraldine Pataki, no seré un obstáculo

Y con eso bloqueo el contacto de la rubia para después apagar el celular.

.

.

.

Helga escucho el mensaje de voz sintiendo su corazón romperse, no podía aceptar perder a su mejor amigo y sobre todo a la persona que amaba.

Porque si lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado.

-Gerald –Susurro tomando un osito de felpa que el moreno le había dado en su cumpleaños anterior.


	8. CAPITULO 8 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ARNOLD I

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**como ya dije en mis otros fics sigo viva jejeje despues de un bloqueo ando por aqui nuevamente espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y que les siga gustando mis historias **_

_**recuerden dejarme reviews ya que me alientan a seguir escribiendo y dan de comer al show jejejej **_

_**tambien dejenme sus comentarios y sobretodo cual es su fic favorito para tomarlo en cuenta en las actualizaciones. **_

_**ya lo puse en otro pero aqui tambien, una sorpresa continuacion del fic adolescencia esta en proceso ya comence a escribirlo ya que Amores extraños llega a su fin jejej **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**PHOEBE Y SU OBSESION I**

* * *

_**¿Bien y mal? ¿Cuánta distancia hay entre uno y otro? ¿Cómo saber que es lo correcto? ¿El corazón manda? ¿O es mejor que la mente lo haga?**_

_**La razón sale por la ventana cuando el amor entra en la habitación.**_

_**¿Qué significa realmente el amor? ¿Sacrificio? ¿Dar todo? ¿Abandonar? ¿No abandonar? ¿Qué realmente significa todo esto? ¿Qué es el amor en realidad?**_

_**El egoísmo entra en juego ¿Cuándo realmente es egoísta la otra persona?**_

_**¿Cómo no ser egoísta cuando amas?**_

_**¿Cómo no abandonar o dejar a quien amas?**_

_**¿Cómo no ser malo por desear el amor de alguien más?**_

_**Maldita obsesión**_

_**Maldito amor**_

_**Maldita confusión**_

_**Maldita paradoja**_

_**A.P.S**_

* * *

Arnold esperaba a la rubia afuera de su casa para poder hablar con ella, observo que el moreno caminaba por la acera de enfrente sus miradas se cruzaron pero el solamente siguió su camino, no sin antes dedicarle una terrible mirada al rubio, quien sintió dolor en su corazón, pese a todo, Gerald era más que su amigo, más que su mejor amigo.

Siempre fue un hermano para él.

Pero por otro lado…

Miro hacia la puerta y decidió que era mejor tocar.

Bob Pataki lo miro con su ceja enarcada -¿Qué se te ofrece jovencito?

-¿Estará Helga, señor Pataki?

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Por qué buscas a mi hija?

Bob lo miro molesto

-Ya basta papa –Intervino una rubia que salía de su casa –Es Arnold un compañero de la escuela

-¿Compañero? –Enarco nuevamente su ceja

-Si Bob un compañero

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de los novios y más aun de andar cambiando de uno a otro como si…

-Si ya entendí papa –Dijo la rubia malhumorada –Me voy a la escuela ya ¿Si?

Bob no quedo conforme con la respuesta de su hija –Bien, llega temprano

-Si

No dijo nada solo camino y Arnold tuvo que seguirla, cuando llegaron a la siguiente calle la rubia se volteo a mirarlo

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Arnoldo?

-Vine a ver como estabas, ayer no me respondiste ningún mensaje

Helga lo volteo a verlo con molestia

-No sé por qué lo hiciste, no estoy de humor

-Helga creo que debemos hablar

-Creo que debemos ignorarnos –Lo miro con tristeza y enojo –Yo no quiero más problemas, amo a Gerald aunque tú no estés de acuerdo

Arnold bajo la mirada con dolor -¿Estas segura?

-Arnold te voy a pedir un favor –Se acercó a este con una mirada filosa que provoco que por un momento Arnold quisiera salir huyendo –No vuelvas a besarme en tu vida, si quieres mantenerte con vida

-Helga…

-No Arnold, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a Gerald –Dijo caminando con prisa hacia la parada del autobús, donde estaba un moreno esperándolo

-¡Gerald!

Arnold iba detrás de ella a una distancia prudente pero sin dejarla, no iba a dejarla sola, concia a Gerald y sabía que esto le había dolido demasiado

El moreno no le hizo el menor caso, por lo que la rubia lo toco del hombro.

-Gerald

-No me toques –Murmuro el moreno quitando su mano con un poco de brusquedad empujándola

-Gerald

-No Helga, creo que el mensaje de ayer fue claro

-Por favor necesit….

-No

-¿Por qué no quieres oírme?

-Ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte, te está esperando Arnold

La rubia miro atrás por su hombro y vio que el rubio miraba la escena con seriedad.

-No me está esperando

-Lo vi afuera de tu casa

-Gerald no es lo que…

-Solo me sorprende Geraldine que no hayas esperado ni un día para hacerte su novia.

-No… ¡No es así!

-Te vi besándolo y no estabas incomoda ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-No es así Gerald y…

-No me importa, te pregunte si sentías aun algo por él y me dijiste que no, pero desde que apareció en tu vida de nuevo, han pasado cosas que… -La miro a los ojos con dolor –Yo no te mentí

-Yo tampoco….te amo por…

Gerald negó con la cabeza –No digas cosas de las que después no vas a poder cumplir o que luego cambies de opinión

-Eso…

-Ya no le ruegues –Intervino el rubio –Gerald puede ser muy necio

-No te metas tú en esto Arnold –Dijo la rubia

Gerald lo miro con enojo –Eso mismo debiste decirle, que no se metiera entre nosotros

-Se lo dije

-Y por eso te beso ¿No?

-Ya te dije que fui yo –Dijo nuevamente el rubio –Fui yo hermano, yo la bese, fui yo el necio en ese momento, no lo pude evitar y tú sabes lo que siento por ella desde hace años.

-¡Y lo idiota que fuiste! ¿O no recuerdas que tú la rechazaste? ¿Qué no recuerdas que dijiste que no era lógico eso, que no ibas a poder amar jamás a Helga G. Pataki, porque era tu bullying personal?

-Eso era antes…

-¿Qué cambio Arnold? Jamás lo entendí –Dijo el moreno mirándolo con enojo –Solo estas obsesionado con ella como con otras y cuando logras tu objetivo la vas a dejar como a las demás –Miro a la rubia –Pero esa es tu decisión y tu problema, yo ya tome la mía y es mejor dejarte ser feliz con quien tú quieras, así te demuestro el amor que te tengo –Tomo la mano de la rubia para besarla

-Gerald… -Susurro Helga

-No me sigas molestando, no estoy arrepentido de amarte, pero sí de no haberte hecho olvidar tu obsesión –Miro al rubio –La lastimas y te mato

Helga sintió sus ojos aguados, el autobús llego pero ella no subió, solo bajo la mirada y vio los pies de Gerald subiendo al autobús

-¿Helga?

Arnold intento tocarla pero ella se alejó y sin mirarlo dio media vuelta para irse lejos del lugar.

Arnold la miro alejarse sin saber qué hacer e impresionado porque ella estaba llorando.

Gerald miro todo por la ventana, sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos al saber que la había lastimado, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Ella amaba a otro y siempre supo ese riesgo, decidió tomarlo por su amor por ella, pero saber que ella estaba aún enamorada de su mejor amigo, lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

.

.

.

Helga sollozaba en una de las bancas del parque, sentía un dolor inmenso en su corazón, lo único que deseaba era estar con Gerald en esos momentos, que no quería perderlo, sentía un miedo atroz al saber que el jamás estaría con ella de nuevo.

-Por favor –Susurro aquella voz que por ahora no quería volver a oír pero no levanto la mirada siguió en su mundo de pensamientos hacia el moreno –Deja de llorar, Helga…no…no creo…soportarlo –Dijo sinceramente mientras le extendía la mano para ofrecerle un pañuelo

Ella lo miro y sus ojos fueron cuchilladas en el corazón del rubio.

Algo que jamás había sentido y había hecho trizas a muchas mujeres pero Helga….Helga era diferente, ella le daba una ternura infinita y unas ganas grandes de querer protegerla.

Sentía su dolor.

-Por favor –Limpio sus mejillas con ternura –No llores, me gusta más cuando sonríes

-Gra…Gracias –Susurro tomando el pañuelo

-Perdóname –Dijo mirándola con ternura y sinceridad –Yo…no…yo no medí las consecuencias de mis actos

Helga bajo la mirada al suelo para mantenerla ahí e intentaba controlarse, sentía muchas cosas en ese momento

-Jamás fue mi intención lastimarte –Dijo Arnold tomando el mentón de ella –En verdad lo siento –La miro a los ojos con sinceridad –Voy a intentar ayudar

Helga le sonrió con tranquilidad regresándole su pañuelo –Ya ayudaste demasiado –Se puso de pie –Solo quiero estar tranquila y sola, por favor –Y con ello se fue dejándolo inverso en sus propios pensamientos

Arnold suspiro mientras guardaba el pañuelo en la bolsita de su camisa de cuadros.

-¿Qué demonios hice? ¿Cómo puedo decir que la amo? La lastime.

_"__Y ahora seguramente todas las posibilidades están nulas no solo porque ella estaba con alguien más, sino porque yo fui el que provoco que su felicidad se fuera al carajo" _

.

.

.

Phoebe miraba al moreno con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia a él que se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su casillero.

-Hola Gerald

El moreno la miro con un poco de fastidio sin poder evitarlo -¿Qué deseas Phoebe?

-¿Sabes porque Helga no vino?

-No lo se

-¿Qué no te dijo nada?

Gerald cerro su casillero –No

-¿Se pelearon?

Gerald la miro con enojo -¿Y te alegra supongo no?

-No Gerald, no…es decir yo solamente estaba preocupada

-Marcare

-No me respondió

-Lo siento Phoebe pero tengo entrenamiento, nos vemos luego

Y con eso dio media vuelta pero antes de terminar de irse, Phoebe lo halo para abrazarlo –Si necesitas platicar solo quiero que sepas que también estoy aquí para ti, no sé qué paso entre ustedes pero aquí estaré –Y posterior le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios para después irse.

Gerald se sonrojo al sentir la calidez de la piel de Phoebe pero inmediatamente bloqueo el sentimiento para después irse a su entrenamiento.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba a la rubia mientras esta se encontraba en la tienda de Slaussen's, necesitaba algo dulce y la malteada quizás le ayudaría aunque no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

Le destrozaba verla así, ahora comprendía un poco de lo que Helga paso cuando eran niños y él estaba triste por algún desamor, quiso consolarla como ella lo hizo en su momento en algunos cosas pero no era igual, ella no era como él.

Pero haría algo, ella debía ser feliz, feliz aunque no fuera con él.

En eso su abuelo tenía razón.

No se acercó pero la acompaño hasta que esta decidió que debía ir a casa.

.

.

.

Helga miraba su teléfono mientras comía un chocolate en su cama, Gerald la había bloqueado.

-Gerald –Susurro con dolor, pero en ese momento algo la distrajo

_"__Gerald va a tu casa" _

Era de Arnold

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito, un poco sorprendida mientras se levantaba para verse en el espejo

.

.

.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –Pregunto la pelinegra mientras sostenía el teléfono

-Porque ellos se aman, son nuestros amigos Phoebe no podemos hacerles esto

-Arnold te diré algo –Dijo la joven enojada -¡Eres un maldito samaritano como siempre dijo Helga! No te necesito yo misma me encargare de recuperar a Gerald

Y con eso le colgó

-Maldito idiota –Dijo Phoebe molesta

.

.

.

Gerald estaba en su pórtico, ella tembló por un segundo antes de tomar aire y acercarse.

-Hola –Dijo sin mirarlo para sentarse a un lado

-Hola –Dijo Gerald mirándola -¿Cómo estás?

-¿Tu qué crees cabeza de cepillo?

Gerald tomo su mano –Perdóname

Helga lo miro entonces – ¿Qué?

-Arnold vino a verme –Gerald no dejo hablarla –Déjame hablar, me explico que él estuvo planeando todo esto para poder separarnos porque estaba celoso y quería lograr que le hicieras caso, él te beso porque sabía que alguien iba a avisarme

-¿Enserio?

Gerald la miro –Si me conto todo lo que había planeado pero que al verte como te vio no pudo tolerarlo y prefirió decirme todo para que no fuera un idiota y viniera a hablar contigo

-¿Solo por eso viniste? –Pregunto la rubia molesta quitando su mano

-Geraldine también te extraño –Volvió a tomar su mano –Pero tengo miedo, quizás Arnold es un idiota que hizo todo esto porque quería recuperar lo que por tonto dejo ir pero tú también lo besaste

Helga tembló

-Sentiste…¿Sentiste algo?

Ella miro al moreno con sinceridad y con dolor aun en su mirada –Si…

Gerald la miro con sorpresa

.

.

.

-¿Qué ocurre chaparrito?

Arnold miraba por el tragaluz –Nada abuelo, solamente pienso

-¿Hiciste lo correcto?

-Eso creo y espero –Dijo el rubio mirando el cielo –Tú tienes razón abuelo, no puedo ser egoísta…ella debe ser feliz

-Me alegra que comprendieras con una sola charla, pequeño

-Es que verla destrozada un solo día, me basto para saber que no estaba bien lo que hacia

-Por supuesto que no chaparro ¿Hacerle daño solo por querer tenerla? Jejeje vamos Arnold eres mejor que eso

-No lo creo –Miro a su abuelo –Solo que estaba…estoy enojado por algunas cosas con el destino

-¿Tus padres eh?

Arnold bajo la mirada –Algo así abuelo

-Volverán

-Ya no lo creo

Phill iba a decir algo pero en ese momento grito Susie y ambos fueron a ver qué pasaba.

.

.

.

Gerald abrazaba a la rubia –No quiero presionarte

-Gerald ya te dije la verdad, querías sinceridad, esa es la verdad –La rubia suspiro mientras lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza –Es aquí donde quiero estar, no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo porque… -Lo miro –Porque de verdad estoy enamorada de él.

-¿Y si lo de Arnold significa algo más?

-Gerald sentí algo con el sí, pero no es amor, fue una simple atracción, cuando sentí que te perdía sentía que me moría

-Mi ángel –Dijo el moreno besándola con dulzura

-Mi cepillo tonto, debes aprender a confiar en mí

-Lo siento –Dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa –Soy demasiado posesivo, te quiero para mí y no tolere pensar que estabas conmigo por lastima o algo

-Ay Gerald –Dijo la rubia mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida –Jamás –Iba a besarlo de nuevo cuando entro una llamada a su celular

-Qué raro –Miro de quien era –Es…Arnold

-Responde amor, confió en ti y en el también, ya me dijo que no hará nada tonto de nuevo, solo quiere verte feliz

Helga sonrió agradecida por ese voto de confianza de su novio

-Bueno

-¡Helga!

-Arnold…oye que bueno que llamas quiero decirte que…

-Helga…mi abuela

-¿Tu abuela? ¿Qué…que pasa con…? –Gerald le miro preocupado

-Murió


	9. CAPITULO 9 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ARNOLD II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo :D**_

_**espero que les guste **_

Rukkia _**holi muchas gracias por tus hermosos reviews, antes que nada debo confesar que a mi tampoco me agradan del todo los fics donde Helga y Gerald son pareja pero me anime un poco a ponerlos juntos jejeje espero que te siga gustando como esta pasando todo, la verdad es que Gerald es un lindo en el sigueinte capitulo estara mas dedicado a todos esos momentos que pasaron entre ambos en su amistad y en su amor, espero que les guste jejeje **_

_**phoebe hizo algo que para Gerald le destrozo dare mas detalles adelante jeje ahorita ya puse un poco del porque :D**_

_**espero que te guste y gracias por el tiempo y tus reviews **_

_**dejen sus hermosos reviews queridos lectores recuerden que dan de comer al show jejeje **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**PHOEBE Y SU OBSESION II**

* * *

_**El terrible vacío ante la ausencia de tu ser en mi alma, es totalmente indescriptible, pero saber que la vida siempre de alguna forma u otra lastima constantemente mi ser, atormentando mi alma, provoca sentimientos de furia en mi ser y la envidia se propaga por los poros de mi piel.**_

_**¿Cómo seguir siendo como lo era? ¿Cómo recuperarme de una tras otra? ¿Cómo lograr ser feliz cuando la felicidad siempre se me ha negado? ¿Cómo amar? Cuando la vida no me ha demostrado amarme**_

_**Maldita paradoja**_

_**Maldita lógica**_

_**Maldita vida**_

_**Maldito yo mismo**_

_**Es un hoyo sin fin,**_

_**La luz se extinguió.**_

_**A.P.S**_

* * *

Helga miraba con tristeza profunda a Arnold quien era abrazado por Gerald, realmente estaba destrozado.

¿Cómo no estarlo?

Su abuela era como una madre para él, había estado con el toda su vida y ahora no estaba mas ahí, sus padres no estaban para no sentir tal dolor.

El abuelo Phill también lloraba mientras miraba el ataúd de su amada esposa.

-Lo lamento mucho viejo, sabes que estoy aquí, tranquilo –Arnold dejaba que Gerald lo consolara

La rubia se acerco un poco mas –Arnold

El rubio la miro un momento pudiendo ver el dolor profundo que estaba sintiendo, Helga miro un segundo a su novio quien había soltado a su amigo, miro en sus ojos chocolate que tanto amaba como accedía a su pensamiento. Sin necesidad de palabras ambos sabían siempre lo que el otro pensaba o al menos eso parecía siempre.

-Lo siento –Dijo la rubia abrazándolo con fuerza

Arnold se sorprendió al sentir el cálido cuerpo de la rubia, su abrazo cálido parecía como si le diera la serenidad que necesitaba, poco a poco correspondió el abrazo y dejo salir más lágrimas.

-No…se que…pasara –Susurro

Y es que desde que paso lo que paso, su abuelo había estado sufriendo, se le notaba y eso le preocupaba y si el abuelo también…no quería pensar en eso pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sabía que sin la abuela, él estaba destrozado.

-Estamos contigo viejo –Dijo el moreno abrazándolo también, pasando el brazo por su novia igual.

-Oh Arnold –Dijo una pelirroja que había arribado al lugar –Lo siento tanto

Arnold la miro sin soltar a la rubia –Gracias

Lila no esperaba eso pero trato de disimularlo –Hola Gerald, Hola Helga, hace mucho que no los veía y…es terrible que sea en esta situación

-Si –Dijo el moreno

Helga se separo un poco del rubio, pero este no soltó del todo el abrazo que le había dado.

Necesitaba mas que nunca sentirla aunque sea como amiga, pero sentirla cerca para no sentirse tan abatido

-Quiero sentarme un rato –Comento el rubio a Helga y a Gerald -¿Me acompañan? –Pregunto con una mirada triste

Gerald asintió caminando con ambos, dejando de lado a Lila quien miraba la escena confundida pero sobretodo muy molesta.

Phoebe fue la segunda en arribar, observo como el rubio estaba con la mano entrelazada entre la rubia, ambos sentados con Gerald quien sostenía la otra mano de la joven.

Sintió celos ¿Cómo es posible que no se conforme solo con uno y quiero a ambos? ella sabia que lo amaba ¿Qué demonios paso?

Se acercó a los tres –Arnold

El rubio la miro –Lo lamento mucho de verdad

Phoebe llevaba consigo un arreglo de flores.

-Gracias Phoebe

La pelinegra coloco el arreglo cerca del ataúd, para después dar media vuelta y quedar a un lado de donde estaban ellos.

-¿Quieres un café Arnie?

El rubio miro a su amigo –No muchas gracias, Gerald

-Necesitas comer algo –Intervino la rubia –No puedes estar así

-No tengo hambre

-Igual te traeré por lo menos una taza de café –Beso la mano de su novia -¿quieres algo preciosa?

-Si por favor un café amor –Dijo la rubia depositando un beso tierno en sus labios siendo correspondido por Gerald con amor –Gracias –Susurro

Gerald sonrió dulcemente entendiendo a que se refería -¿Quieres algo Phoebe? –Pregunto cortésmente el moreno

-Te acompaño

Helga asintió mirando a su amado, quien solamente musito un "vamos".

Se fueron dejando a los rubios solos, Arnold aun tenia atrapada su mano, ella lo observaba.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que hice Helga

Helga se sobresaltó al escucharlo

-Gerald seguramente te comento que hice

Helga sonrió con tranquilidad –No importa Arnold, te agradezco que hayas ido a buscar a Gerald

Arnold la miro –Solo quiero verte feliz –Dijo sincero

Helga sintió su corazón enternecido ante la mirada sincera del ojiverde. –Realmente te lo agradezco

-Lamento haberte rechazado

Helga se sintió incomoda ante eso pero sabia que debía dejarlo hablar –No…no…

-Escucha, me di cuenta que fui un idiota pero era un niño, Helga, eran muchas emociones y tu amor…el amor que me tenias era mucho para mi…no supe manejarlo, era intenso…demasiado

-Lo siento –Dijo la rubia –Creo que te asuste en ese entonces –Dijo riendo un poco

Arnold también sonrió de lado –Solo un poco

-Pero eso ya…ya quedo atrás

Arnold bajo la mirada –Si…lo se –Miro el ataúd de su abuela –Pero…. ¿podríamos intentar ser amigos?

Helga miro hacia abajo –No se si…

-Hable con Gerald y fui sincero, no mas intrigas entre ustedes

Helga sonrió –Creo que amigos suena genial, cabeza de balón

Arnold sonrió con mas ganas –Extrañaba eso

Helga le devolvió la sonrisa –Creo que yo igual –Miro hacia Phill –Deberías ir con tu abuelo ¿No crees?

-No se que decirle

-Solo abrázalo –Susurro la rubia animándolo

El rubio se puso de pie pero después la miro -¿Puedes venir conmigo? –Extendió su mano hacia ella

La rubia sonrió –Vamos cabezón –Tomo su mano para después ir con Phill, quien abrazo a su nieto con fuerzas

Phoebe y Gerald se acercaron sin querer interrumpir el abrazo, posteriormente Phill abrazo a Helga.

-No lo dejes por favor, pequeña –Susurro mientras la abrazaba para que ella le escuchara.

Esto le dio un poco de escalofríos pero solamente atinó a decir –Claro

Esperando que el escalofrió que sentía en ese momento fuera solo por el funeral y la perdida de Gertie, que aun no comprendía.

Miro a Gerald y este se acercó para abrazar a Phill también, posteriormente se volvieron a sentar en el sillón ahora con el abuelo quien accedió a tomar un rato asiento.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días después de ese día tan triste pero para Arnold no cambiaron, su abuelo había caído en una fuerte depresión y llevaba dos días en el hospital por desnutrición. Eso hacía que el rubio también decayera.

Helga había estado al pendiente de él durante esos días, Gerald no había comentado absolutamente nada sobre esa acción de la rubia, aunque los celos intentaban salir, el los apagaba pensando en que su hermano, su amigo, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, y Arnold se cerraba mucho con todos, incluso con él. Solo a Helga permitía acercarse

Y eso era un doble sabor amargo realmente.

Porque ella era su novia y sentía un poco de celos verla con él, sabiendo lo que se había significado y por otro lado ¿Qué no se supone que él era su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué no confiaba en él?

Era terrible.

-Gerald ¿no crees que pasa demasiado tiempo con él? –Pregunto la pelinegra mirando al moreno

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Arnold y Helga parecen estar muy bien juntos ¿No? Casi nunca se le despega

-Arnold está pasando por un momento horrible

-Si pero parece más el novio que tú, si tu fueras mi novio…

-Pero no lo soy –Gerald la miro –Mírate ¿Qué le paso a la antigua Phoebe? Estas realmente tan desesperada, que eres patética, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ya no siento nada por ti? Al menos ten un poco de dignidad, además te recuerdo que tu terminaste conmigo

-Éramos unos niños, Gerald

-Exactamente Phoebe, yo lo deje atrás, Helga es la chica que realmente amo

Phoebe sintió su corazón romperse

-Lo siento por decírtelo así –Dijo Gerald viendo sus ojos cristalinos –Pero odio que me hablen mal de Helga, yo confió en ella

-¿Como me amaste a mi?

Gerald suspiro –Phoebe ¿Por qué no intentas cambiar? –La miro un segundo –Olvidemos lo que paso

La pelinegra bajo la mirada -¿Nunca cambiaras de opinión con respecto a ella?

-No, y será mejor que lo aceptes si aun quieres la amistad de Helga…y la mía

Phoebe se puso de pie –Lamento haberte molestado con mis estupideces, no te volveré a molestar, adiós

Gerald la miro irse, sintió un poco de dolor al mirarla así, pero recordaba con molestia y dolor todas las noches que paso esperando respuesta de Phoebe por el chat o por email, y luego recordaba la carta, donde ella le decía que lo mejor era que solo fueran amigos porque ella tenia sueños e ilusiones que quería cumplir.

Aunque él nunca le había dicho que no lo hiciera.

Eran niños claro pero al final estuvo enamorado de ella desde el preescolar, y el hecho que sintiera que su amor no fue tan fuerte como para estar en distancia, le había dolido.

Mas por sus palabras, "_Eres mi amigo Gerald, quiero que nuestra amistad siga y algo mas en este momento no es posible y no creo que lo sea nunca…"_

-Hola amor –Dijo Helga besándolo sorpresivamente

-Hola viejo –Saludo el rubio sentándose

-Hola

-¿Qué pensabas? –Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad

-Nada importante ¿Cómo esta tu abuelo? –Pregunto a Arnold para cambiar el tema

-Mejor aunque no para de repetir que se ira con….

Helga puso una mano sobre la del rubio –Intenta no pensar en eso, el abuelo es un tonto que no sabe que dice

Arnold intento sonreírle pero no tenia fuerzas

Gerald observo la escena en silencio, por supuesto que tenía celos pero prometió confiar en ambos, además Arnold la estaba tratado con respeto y casi siempre él estaba con ellos, solo en sus entrenamientos se quedaba la rubia a solas con él.

-Amor ¿Tienes entrenamiento hoy? –Pregunto la joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-No

-Que bien porque seria perfecto que estuvieras con nosotros en la casa de huéspedes, mañana aparentemente dan de alta a Phill y le decía a Arnold que seria bueno darle una sorpresa

-Claro –Musito el joven sonriendo forzadamente

Arnold bajo la mirada a su almuerzo jugando con este, de verdad parecía muy mal y eso era lo que hacia a Gerald a no sacar sus celos frente de él.

.

.

.

-Helga

La rubia miro a su amado novio –Genial ya solo falta Arnold y…

-Arnold se adelanto

-Oh, pero ¿Lo dejaste irse solo? No…

-Por favor Helga no tiene cinco años

-¿A que viene eso?

-Quiero tiempo contigo

Helga le miro con una sonrisa traviesa -¿Enserio?

Gerald se sonrojo al sentir como recargaba su cuerpo sobre el de él –S…Si

-Yo también –Dijo sonrojada la rubia sintiéndolo –Te amo –Recargo sus labios suavemente sobre los del moreno

Gerald sintió sus carnosos labios y su respiración que lo enloquecía –Demonios Geraldine, me vas a volver loco

Helga rio un poco nerviosamente –Quizás eso sea bueno ¿No?

Gerald no lo resistió mas y se apodero de sus labios en un apasionado beso que provoco la falta de oxígeno de la rubia, al final le mordió el labio, provocando que la rubia soltara un gemido suave.

Eso le excito

-Gerald –Dijo la rubia agitada

-Te amo demasiado –Dijo tomándola con mas fuerza por la cintura -¿No me…me dejaras verdad?

-Deja de ser un tonto celoso cabeza de cepillo –Dijo la rubia tomando el cabello de su novio

-Esa es mi linda novia

-Y eres suertudo

-Si que lo soy –Dijo sonriendo

-Pero tenemos que ir con Arnold

-¿Es necesario?

Helga lo miro con una sonrisa –Es tu amigo, además hice algo

-¿Qué?

-Es una sorpresa, pero esta bien que lo sepas

Gerald le miro sin entender

-Bob me ayudo a mover algunas influenzas y logre que los padres de Arnold vuelvan

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo…?!

-Tome el diario de su padre que tenia en su cuarto y busque al amigo de sus padres y…

-¡¿Los encontraste?!

-Por supuesto que si, Eduardo me comento que tenían tiempo que los Shortman intentaban salir de San Lorenzo pero no los dejaban

-Los buscaste

-Si y llegaran en cualquier momento así que…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Phill en realidad sale hoy del hospital también amor y…

-¿Hiciste todo esto por el? –Pregunto con dolor el moreno

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo hiciste por el? ¿Por qué?

-Esta triste y es nuestro amigo y…

-¡Helga pero vuelves a hacer lo mismo de antes, buscas su felicidad porque te interesa! ¡En el fondo te sigue importando!

Iba a dar media vuelta pero la rubia lo detuvo

-Me importa pero no como crees –Le dio un beso en la mejilla –Te voy a demostrar que te amo

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero al siguiente paso Gerald –Se sonrojo -¿Qui…quieres?

Gerald se sonrojo -¿Enserio?

-Te amo y quiero estar contigo

Gerald la tomo de nuevo para besarla nuevamente, feliz.

A lo lejos una persona miraba a ambos jóvenes felices, sintiendo su corazón quebrarse una vez mas, sentía que la vida era injusta, demasiado injusta.


	10. CAPITULO 10 EL DOLOR DE ARNOLD I

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**lamento mucho el haberme ausentado estas semanas cuando apenas volvia a escribir, tuve una crisis emocional y no me permitio hacer nada durante una semana y media casi, apenas estoy intentando recuperarme, no es nada malo, quizas es por todo y el encierro de la cuarentena me tiene un poco mas deprimida **_

_**pero estoy aqui de regreso **_

_**espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo **_

_**no olviden dejarme cual es su fic favorito? para poder saber cual actualizare :D **_

_**saludos cordiales **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 10 UN POCO DE LUZ AL FINAL DEL TUNEL I**

**¿COMO NO AMARTE? I**

* * *

_**Y entonces al final del camino vuelvo a la luz,**_

_**Vuelvo a mirarme en tu mirada,**_

_**Encuentro en ti la fuerza y la luz necesaria,**_

_**¿Cómo no poder amar a la luz?**_

_**¿Cómo no amar a quien me da paz?**_

_**¿Cómo no amar a las estrellas que iluminan mi vida?**_

_**¿Cómo rayos no amar a quien me hace amar?**_

_**¿Cómo puedo evitar el sentimiento que nace en mi corazón?**_

_**¿Cómo puedo no amar a quien me ama?**_

_**Maldita paradoja**_

_**Maldito amor**_

_**Maldita obsesión**_

_**Maldito todo.**_

_**A.P.S**_

* * *

Arnold llegaba a la casa de huéspedes bastante abatido después de haber visto a Gerald y Helga besándose apasionadamente y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que…aunque Helga haya estado con él, no quería decir que dejara a Gerald para estar con él ahora, además si lo pensaba, sería terrible, estaría solo con él por lastima.

Suspiro ¿Qué sería peor? ¿Amarla o no amarla? No sabía que pensar ni que hacer, por un lado no quería ocasionarle más dolor ni problemas pero por otra su egoísmo saltaba y solo la quería para él.

-Y ahora debo entrar –Murmuro mirando la puerta sin ganas de nada

-¡Arnold! –Grito la rubia al mirarlo ingresar -¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

-Lo siento fui a…

-No importa cabeza de chorlito ven –Tomo su mano para guiarlo hasta su alcoba –Necesito que te quedes aquí, tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¿Una sorpresa?

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa

-Pero ¿Qué…?

-No te diré más pero quiero que esperes aquí

-Pero…

-Tranquilo no tardan

-¿Quién?

Helga sonrió de lado sin decir más y cerró la puerta de su alcoba.

Arnold suspiro cansado –Solo quisiera dormir… -Se recostó –Como los ojos verdes –Miro la fotografía de sus padres –Los odio

Aventó la fotografía con su mano para tirarla de la repisa donde se encontraba, cerro los ojos unos segundos o eso le pareció, después de un rato así escucho la voz de la rubia

-¿Arnold?

-¿Si?

-Pensé que estabas dormido

-No

-Mira traje unos sándwiches –Dijo enseñando la charola

-No tengo hambre

-Por favor Arnold –Dijo la rubia sentándose a un lado de su cama –Tienes que comer

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –Pregunto sentándose quedando muy cerca de ella, provocando su sonrojo

-S…si

-¿Puedes acostarte conmigo?

Helga se puso de pie sonrojada, casi tirando la charola que fue detenida por Arnold.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Arnoldo soy la novia de tu mejor amigo!

-Helga no malinterpretes, solo quiero que te acuestes un rato conmigo y me dejes abrazarte unos minutos, estoy algo triste aun –Dijo bajando la mirada

Helga se tranquilizó un poco -¿Solo…quieres eso?

-¿Qué pensaste? –Pregunto el rubio con la ceja enarcada

-No….nada –Dijo sonrojada

Arnold sonrió de lado mientras dejaba la chalora en el suelo –Ven –Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia

Esta suspiro antes de tomar su mano para posteriormente acomodarse en la cama, dejando que el rubio le rodeara con su brazo.

-Gracias –Dijo Arnold con su barbilla en la coronilla de Helga, mientras ella estaba sobre su pecho

Sentía su corazón latiendo mientras las manos de Arnold jugaban con su cabellera rubia, le llegaba el olor de su colonia, estaba segura que no había cambiado de Shampoo.

Se estremeció cuando sintió los labios del rubio sobre su frente.

-Creo….creo que y…ya debemos salir –Murmuro la rubia –Ya deben estar por llegar –Tomo su teléfono, Gerald aun no le enviaba nada

-Solo un minuto más por favor

-Arnold…por favor –Susurro la rubia sintiendo las manos del rubio sobre su espalda y cintura.

-Sabes extraño mucho a mi abuela –Susurro dejando escapar unas lágrimas –Mi abuelo está muy triste y temo…temo que…

-Shh –Lo rodeo –No pienses eso

-No…no quiero estar…solo Helga, no quiero –Su cuerpo se estremeció, señal de que seguramente estaba confesándole algo que realmente temía y le dolía.

Sintió su corazón adolorido ante la confesión del rubio ¿Cómo podía seguir sintiendo eso? ¿Por qué seguía importándole? ¿Cómo podía…amarlo? ¿Amarlo?

-No lo estarás nunca, tonto, tus amigos siempre estaremos aquí

-Con que tu estés a mi lado –Murmuro el rubio con la voz entrecortada

Helga sintió dolor –Si…aquí estaré –Susurro abrazándolo una vez mas

En ese momento sonó su teléfono. –Bueno Arnoldo es hora –Dijo la joven levantándose

Arnold suspiro –No tenías que…

-Cierra la boca zopenco –Tomo su mano –Esto te gustara

Ambos salieron de la alcoba encontrándose con Gerald que iba subiendo, miro los zafiros hermosos de su novia quien le sonrió, provocando felicidad en su ser –Lo siento amigo esto es necesario –Lo vendo –Vamos

-Chicos no entiendo

-Tranquilo Arnold, estas en buenas manos –Dijo Helga tomando su brazo para guiarlo junto con Gerald abajo

Arnold sintió una sensación placentera al escuchar esas palabras, mismas que el uso aquella vez que bailaron, quien le iba a decir que ese baile iba a ser el último que tuviera con Helga, al menos de esa forma.

Daría lo que fuera por regresar en el tiempo, tener a su abuela y sobretodo tener a Helga.

-¿Listo? –Pregunto Helga cuando llegaron al recibidor

-Creo… -Susurro el rubio nervioso

-Bien, una

-Dos –Dijo Gerald sonriendo junto con ella

-¡Tres! –Dijeron ambos -¡Sorpresa!

Arnold abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su abuelo -¡Abuelo!

Pero Phill no lo miraba, miraba hacia la entrada de la sala de la casa de huéspedes con asombro y una sonrisa melancólica.

El rubio siguió su mirada y entonces…encontró a dos personas. Una mujer de cabello pelirrojo quien le miraba con una sonrisa y sus ojos llorosos, ojos verdes como los de él.

Y un hombre rubio con ojos azules, su mirada cansada y preocupada pero con una pequeña luz de alegría en ellos, sus labios estaban en una mueca extraña que no supo cómo descifrarla

-Arnold –Susurro la mujer

-No –Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás

-Chaparrito

-No digas nada abuelo –Miro de nuevo a las personas que lo miraban con preocupación e intentando contener sus ganas de abrazarlo -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Arnold –Dijo Gerald mirándolo

-Venimos para estar contigo, hijo

-¡No me llames así! –Grito el rubio molesto

-Arnold –Helga intento tomarlo pero el rubio se zafo del intento del agarre de la joven e inmediatamente corrió a su alcoba.

Phill miro con tristeza a su hijo –Yo sabía que no lo tomaría tan bien

-Papa no pudimos volver antes –Dijo Miles triste

-Él va a entender, señor Shortman, solo denle tiempo –Dijo Helga sonriéndoles

-Gracias Helga, sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido volver jamás

-No tienen que agradecerme nada señores Shortman…

-Dinos por nuestros nombres pequeña –Dijo Miles interrumpiéndola –Y tenemos que agradecerte todo a ti y a tus padres, diré a Bob que iremos a cenar como nos invitó para este sábado

-Claro señor…Miles

Gerald la miro –Bueno creo que es hora de irnos amor

-Claro solo…deja iré a ver a Arnold rápido

-Pero…

-No me tardo –Le dio un beso cálido en su mejilla para después subir rápidamente a la alcoba –Arnold –Toco suavemente pero nadie respondió por lo que entro

-¿Los buscaste?

Helga se sobresaltó por el tono duro del rubio

-Si…Si

-Ellos no querían volver ¿Para que los buscaste?

-No fue así Arnold, tienes que escucharlos

Arnold cerro sus puños -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Quería verte bien

-¿Por qué? –La miro penetrantemente provocando incomodidad en ella

-Porque si

-Esa no es una razón

-Pues esa es la única que hay –Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Vamos Helga –Se puso de pie –Hemos tenido esta conversación antes en otras situaciones, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque no quería…verte triste

-¿Por qué siquiera te importa?

-Arnold eres mi amigo

-¿Amigo? ¿O es porque en realidad aun sientes algo por mí? –Pregunto acercándose

-No seas tan ególatra

-¿Tú crees que eso hago? Entonces dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste Helga? No eres así con todos, dime

-Lo hice porque eres mi amigo, si no quieres creerlo es tu maldito problema al igual si no escuchas a tus padres –Dio media vuelta –El Arnold del que me enamore no ignoraría de esta forma a sus padres –Arnold la miro con una sonrisa melancólica

-Ese Arnold se fue hace años

-Qué pena y no por mí, sino por tus padres

Y con eso ultimo la joven salió dejándolo solo.

.

.

.

Gerald miraba a su novia mientras caminaban hacia la casa de ella.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto mirándola

-Si –Dijo sonriéndole

-Has estado muy distraída desde que saliste de la casa de huéspedes

-No…solo me sorprendió la reacción de Arnold

-A mí también –Dijo el moreno mirándola –Pero con el tiempo entenderá

En ese momento llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la rubia –Helga

-¿Si amor?

-Fue un gesto muy lindo el que hiciste por Arnold

Helga lo miro con una dejo de tristeza –Ya no estoy tan segura de eso, igual y me odia después

-No lo creo –Analizo con detalle las facciones de su amada rubia

-Pues eso espero –Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del moreno –Nos vemos mañana mi cabeza de cepillo –Le dio un beso dulce en sus labios que correspondió con dulzura –No dudes de lo que siento por mí –Susurro entre sus labios

-Lo siento

-No estés celoso tonto

-Es inevitable

Helga suspiro –Es idiota

-¿Tu no estarías celosa si paso más tiempo con una amiga que contigo?

-Gerald sabes porque ha sido

-Lo sé, solo espero que ahora con el regreso de sus padres ya no estés tanto tiempo con él

-Gerald –Le miro con seriedad

-¿Qué? ¿No lo harás? ¿Seguirás pegado a él, como si él fuera tu novio y no yo?

-Basta Geraldo –Dijo la rubia soltándose del agarre que había hecho el moreno en su brazo

-¿Qué está pasando?

Bob Pataki miraba con desconfianza al moreno.

-Nada señor Pataki

Bob tomo del brazo a la rubia para hacerla hacia atrás de él –Mas te vale, no quiero recordarte que Helga no está sola y lo más importante que ella merece lo mejor

-Papa por favor

-No Helga –Miro al moreno –Si vuelves a levantarle la voz a mi hija, tendré que pedirte que no vuelvas por aquí

-No lo siento señor Pataki, no volverá a pasar

El hombre lo miro con una ceja enarcada –Mas te vale –Tomo la mano de su hija –Vamos Helga

-Ya voy papa, cinco…

-No, ya es muy tarde vamos hija

-Ve Helga, buenas noches –Dijo Gerald con una sonrisa para después darle un beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches Señor Pataki y disculpe nuevamente

-Buenas noches hijo –Dijo Bob mirándolo aun con desconfianza

Helga bufo antes de ingresar a su casa con su padre.

-¿Era necesario eso? –Pregunto molesta una vez que estuvieron dentro

-Claro que si jovencita, ningún don nadie y menos ese Johanssen vendrá a decirte absolutamente nada y menos a gritarte

-Papa no tenías por qué meterte

-Helga –Tomo la mano de la rubia para la halarla antes de que ella subiera el primera escalón –Eres mi hija y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz ¿Entiendes? Y por supuesto que nadie te trate mal

-Papa lo entiendo pero yo puedo defenderme sola

-Eso no pareció hace un momento

-No me diste tiempo –Dijo sonriendo –Además entiendo a Gerald, yo cometí un error

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada papa –Dijo la rubia sonriéndole –Debo irme a dormir ya

-Bueno sabes que cualquier cosa puedes decirme ¿Verdad?

-Si papa

-Bueno…el fin de semana vendrán a cenar los Shortman y necesito que estés

-Ah, pero es que iba a…

-Helga –Dijo Bob serio –Le ayudamos y tú fuiste la principal responsable para que pudiéramos ayudarles, necesitas estar aquí

-Está bien Bob –Dijo molesta y seria para después seguir subiendo

-Descansa cariño –Dijo Bob sonriéndole

"_Quizás lo que pienso…aun es verdad"_ pensó Bob mirando a su pequeña entrar a su alcoba.

.

.

.

Phoebe miraba con una sonrisa melancólica la fotografía de Helga y ella en el jardín de infantes, extrañaba mucho a su amiga, pero el dolor y los celos no la dejaban en paz. ¿Cómo perdonarla? ¿Cómo seguir siendo su amiga? ¿Cómo amarla?

La vida había sido mejor para su amiga, pero para ella….

Nadie sabía lo que paso ni lo que estaba pasando…

Nadie

-Y no estuviste cuando te busque –Dijo molesta mirando la fotografía de su amiga –Seguro por estar con Gerald.

Sollozo quedamente mientras tiraba todo de su escritorio.

-¿Phoebe?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Si papa no me molestes!

-Hija no tienes que…

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Bien hija, descansa –Susurro su padre

-Nadie me entiende –Dijo la pelinegra tomando un diario para empezar a escribir en él.


	11. CAPITULO 11 EL DOLOR DE ARNOLD II

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**lamento mucho la demora **_

_**pero aqui estoy y seguire **_

_**tuve dificultades para escribir pero no abandonare mis fics ;D**_

_**recuerden que los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen **_

_**La historia es completamente de mi imaginacion y esta prohibido duplicarla en alguna otra plataforma ;D (al menos sin informarme jijiji) **_

_**saludos desde la CDMX **_

_**no dejen de enviarme sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo y tambien sus votos por el fic que mas les gusta :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 11 UN POCO DE LUZ AL FINAL DEL TUNEL II**

**¿COMO NO AMARTE? II**

* * *

_**¿Cómo explicar lo inevitable? ¿Amar? ¿Cuándo se acaba? ¿Cuándo es reala? ¿Cuándo realmente te enamoras? ¿Cuándo realmente deseas tanto a la persona para poder estar segura cien por ciento de querer estar con ella? ¿Por qué las dudas no son amor? ¿Por qué el tiempo no cura todo? ¿Por qué la maldita obsesión a veces se termina convirtiendo en amor? ¿Realmente eso es amor? ¿Obsesión amor? ¿Cómo saberlo si quiera? ¿Cómo controlarlo? ¿Cómo frenar todo y simplemente ser uno mismo? ¿Alguna vez lo somos?**_

_**Maldita paradoja**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

Gerald miraba hacia donde estaba la rubia esperándolo en la parada del autobús, intentaría no ser celoso, no al menos ese día, necesitaba pensar y creer que todo estaba bien entre los dos, además si la fastidiaba terminaría provocando lo que no debía ni quería, arrojarla en brazos de un idiota y no de cualquier idiota sino de Arnold.

Pese a que por supuesto entre Arnold y él, había quedado todo correctamente y de una buena forma pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma.

-Buenos días mi amor –Dijo Gerald al estar ya a un centímetro de ella, pero se percató que no estaba sola -¿Phoebe?

-Hola –Dijo la pelinegra sin mostrar emoción alguna

Helga miro a su novio intentando descifrar la reacción que tenía en su rostro –Buenos días Geraldo –Dijo de manera tierna mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla

Logro que el moreno despertarla de su letargo.

-Phoebe quería pedirme perdón –Explico mientras sonreía –Pero como le dije no tengo nada de que pedirme perdón

Gerald asintió mientras la tomaba de la cintura –Solo espero que haya sido sincera esa disculpa

-Gerald… -Susurro Helga mirándolo

-No te preocupes Hel, es normal –Sonrió hacia Helga –Nos vemos luego

-Nos vemos Phoebs

La pelinegra dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Pregunto Gerald curioso

-Solo vino a disculparse y me pidió que intentáramos recuperar nuestra amistad

-¿Y tú le creíste? –Pregunto Gerald

-Por supuesto Gerald –Dijo Helga mirándolo con una ceja enarcada -¿Tú no le crees?

-La verdad no

-Pero si le creíste a Arnold ¿No?

_Touché_, pensó Gerald –Es diferente

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tu amigo?

-Exactamente

-Pues Phoebe fue también mi mejor amiga y yo sé cuándo es sincera y ahora lo fue

-Por supuesto –Dijo el moreno con sarcasmo –Pero eso no es lo que me importa, ¿Qué haremos el fin?

Helga se tensó un poco antes de responder –Pues mañana en la tarde tengo que estar en casa

-¿Por qué?

-Irán a comer los Shortman

Gerald intento respirar –Entonces…¿Te veo en la noche?

Helga lo miro un segundo antes de responder -¿Qué tal si nos vemos el domingo? Todo el día

Esa no era la respuesta que Gerald esperaba, esperaba que lo invitara para que estuviera con ella aunque los Shortman fueran pero no.

-Bien –Dijo un poco molesto volteándose para no mirarla -¿Vamos?

Helga noto el cambio de humor de Gerald lo conocía completamente pero no podía decirle que fuera a su casa, sus padres habían planeado todo lo que harían antes de que llegaran los Shortman y además su papa aún seguía molesto por lo de la noche anterior, aunque ni siquiera sabía porque paso todo lo que paso, él estaba enojado de la manera en que Gerald le había hablado, y eso no cambiaría por el momento.

Intento tomarle la mano a Gerald cuando estuvieron en el autobús pero lo noto rígido y un poco rehusado al querer corresponderle por eso no le insistió.

.

.

.

Arnold se había mantenido alejado y sin hablar con absolutamente nadie ni siquiera con Helga quien desde que lo vio le saludo amablemente e intento conversar pero sin éxito, ahora se encontraba en silencio en la mesa donde se encontraba Gerald y Helga almorzando.

-¿Quieres probar amor? –Pregunto Helga sonriendo, Arnold despertó en ese momento de su letargo para ver como Gerald aceptaba lo que ella le ofrecía.

Fue un idiota mucho tiempo, pero estaba cansado de tener que estar entre ellos, no porque no deseara estar con la rubia, pero le dolía estar viendo lo que pudo ser para él, quizás era momento de avanzar.

-Iré a la biblioteca –Dijo sin pensar

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos? –Pregunto Helga mirándolo –Podemos ir en cuanto terminemos, además yo también tengo que regresar unos libros.

-No, no se preocupen –Dijo intentando sonar tranquilo

-Pero…

-¿Pasa algo malo viejo? –Pregunto Gerald por una vez sonando tranquilo hacia lo que hacía el rubio pues lo veía mal

-Solo…. –Suspiro –No quiero seguir haciendo mal tercio

-No haces eso –Dijo inmediatamente la rubia

Gerald miro a su amigo para después levantarse -¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Arnold le miro con pena –Tu sabes bien que es lo que pasa, no puedo seguir así

-No tienes que irte viejo, sabes que somos amigos ¿No?

Arnold sonrió de lado para después mirar a la rubia –Lo sé, pero creo que es mejor que los deje solos ahora, además tengo mucho que pensar

-Está bien te acompaño Arnoldo ¿quieres platicar?

-Lo siento Helga pero…prefiero estar solo –Dijo el rubio mirándola con seriedad –Nos vemos luego

Helga sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando Arnold dijo aquello, pero también su orgullo le impidió insistir porque si quería estar solo ¿Por qué rogarle?

-Nos vemos viejo –Dijo Gerald pero no miraba a Arnold, solo miraba las reacciones de Helga.

.

.

.

Gerald caminaba al lado de su novia pero solamente la tenía en cuerpo porque su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí.

-Geraldine –Dijo deteniendo su andar -¿Puedes ir hoy a…cenar? –Pregunto el moreno mirándola con intensidad

Con el tiempo había logrado entender completamente a la rubia y por supuesto tener su propio lenguaje sin tener que decirlo. Sabía que Helga entendería a lo que realmente se refería.

-¿Hoy? –Pregunto la rubia sonrojándose

Gerald asintió

-Bueno es que…

-¿Te arrepentiste? –Pregunto Gerald preocupado y triste

-No –Dijo rápidamente la rubia –No es eso pero…pero es que… -Se sonrojo aún más –Tengo un poco de…miedo quizás

-Estarás conmigo

-Si yo….solo…

-Antes no estabas tan dudosa ¿A qué se debe la duda?

-No es duda pero…

-Entonces –Miro a Helga sintiendo que brotaban nuevamente los celos de su ser -¿Es por Arnold?

Helga miro a Gerald sorprendida -¿Qué?

-¿Es por él? Ya dudas de nuestro amor ¿No?

-Gerald

-Es la verdad Helga no lo niegues

-¡Claro que no estas mal!

-¡Es obvio que sí! ¡Estoy harto si tantas dudas tienes lo mejor será terminar y que lo intentes con él!

Los ojos de Helga se cristalizaron

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, estoy cansado de ver como cada vez que algo le está pasando te afecte

-Es un amigo

-Antes no era ni eso ¿Qué cambio?

-Gerald por favor

-Solo dímelo y ya ¿Aun sientes algo por él?

Helga lo miro molesta – ¿Sabes que es lo que va a acabar con nuestra relación? Tú falta de confianza hacia mí

Gerald se volteo –Sabes estoy un poco molesto, perdóname

-No te perdono –Dijo Helga enojada –Estoy contigo y eso es lo único que debería ser importante y si me preocupo por Arnold es simplemente porque es uno de nuestros amigos no de hoy, desde que íbamos en el kínder solo piensa en eso.

-No me gusta tu excesiva preocupación

-Lo siento mucho Gerald, sabes que no soy así con cualquiera y quizás eso es lo que te pone de esa forma pero te juro que no es porque este enamorada de él, pero aunque te lo jure mil veces no me vas a creer por tus celos.

-Helga… -Intento abrazarla

-No me toques, estoy molesta yo ahora y será mejor que me vaya –Dijo mirándolo con decepción –Te escribo en un rato, nos vemos

-Si nos vemos –Dijo Gerald también molesto solo mirando como la rubia se alejaba.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien había observado la pelea.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba con fastidio a sus padres quienes habían ido a despertarlo esa mañana.

-No quiero ir

-Arnold es necesario –Dijo Miles

-Ustedes tienen que agradecerle, yo no –Dijo Arnold sin mirarlos

-Por favor Arnold, no seas tan duro con nosotros

-Mi abuela falleció y mi abuelo ha estado enfermo ¿Cómo quieren que este? Tardaron casi 17 años en volver

-No por nuestro gusto

-No has querido escuchar nuestras razones

-No hace falta –Dijo Arnold levantándose –Helga me explico un poco, pero no me parece una razón suficiente para abandonar a su único hijo ¿No les parece?

Miles y Stella se miraron tristemente y preocupados

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-Hoy quizás nos odies un poco más –Dijo su padre tomando la mano de Stella –No solamente no volvimos por la falta de documentación y porque varios años la sombra nos tuvo encarcelados

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué más entonces?

-Por tu hermanita tampoco podíamos volver como si nada

-¿Qué? –Arnold abrió los ojos ante lo que dijeron

-Tienes una hermana de 6 años y eso también impidió que pudiéramos salir, el gobierno nos lo impedía

Arnold se tomó la cabeza en señal de frustración

-Me abandonaron pero tuvieron otra hija ¿no?

-Arnold por favor…entiende

-¿Dónde está? ¿La abandonaron ahora a ella?

-Tu hermana llega hoy y esa es la razón por la que los Pataki nos invitaron a comer, ellos irán por ella.

Arnold los miro con molestia –No los perdonare nunca –Y con eso salió de su alcoba para ir al baño, necesitaba tomar una ducha y pensar

.

.

.

Helga miraba a la pequeña rubia que estaba en su alcoba, era casi idéntica a Arnold excepto por la forma de la cabeza, pero su cabellera rubia y sus ojos verdes penetrantes, incluso su forma de ser era idéntica a la del rubio.

-Me gustan las fresas también –Decía feliz la pequeña contándole todo lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba

-Soy alérgica a las fresas –Menciono Helga pensando que si supiera el sabor de esa fruta seguramente también le gustarían

-¿Alérgica?

Helga le sonrió amablemente –Si, nunca las he probado porque sería muy malo para mi salud

-Qué mal –Dijo la pequeña –Pero podemos comer un helado de vainilla ¿Verdad?

Helga sonrió –Por supuesto

-También me gustan los chocolates, mama me daba muchos cuando me portaba bien

-Ya los verás en un momento –Dijo Helga consultando su reloj -¿Los extrañaste mucho?

-Si aunque las personas fueron muy amables conmigo cuando ellos volvieron acá y también la persona que enviaron por mí, fue amable

-Me alegra escuchar eso

-Oye Helga, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-¿Cómo es mi hermano? ¿Crees que me quiera?

Helga miro enternecida a la menor, sonrió después de unos segundos –Por supuesto que sí y es genial ya lo veras

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la casa Pataki.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba con ansias hacia las escaleras mientras sus padres y los Pataki's estaban platicando y entonces la vio.

-¡Mama! –Grito la rubia mirando a Stella, ella corrió hacia donde se encontraba la castaña

-Hannah –Murmuro Stella al tenerla en brazos –Mi bebe

Miles también la abrazo –Mira amor –Dijo tomando la mano de la pequeña y mirando a Arnold, este se sobresaltó un poco ante la mirada de su padre para incluirlo en ese momento –Él es tu hermano

Hannah le sonrió dulcemente a su hermano y se acercó, acción que provoco que el rubio diera medio paso hacia atrás.

-Hola –Dijo la pequeña sonriéndole

Arnold miro a los presentes, sus padres estaban atentos a sus acciones y los Pataki's estaban un poco alejados pero enternecidos por la escena y Helga…Helga lo miraba y en su mirada supo…supo que era lo que ella esperaba y que era lo correcto.

Se bajó hasta llegar a la estatura de la pequeña –Hola Hannah –Dijo sonriéndole con ternura a la niña, al final de cuentas ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? -¿Me regalas un abrazo?

Hannah sonrió feliz mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su hermano, Arnold le abrazo con fuerza hasta cargarla.

Stella dejo escapar el aire al mirarlos y un par de lágrimas, Miles igual miraba a sus hijos felices, por un momento había tenido miedo de que Arnold la rechazara igual que a ellos pero estaba feliz de que no fuera así.

-Bueno pasemos a comer, les aseguro que esta delicioso –Dijo Bob sonriéndoles con amabilidad –Miriam es una excelente cocinera

Helga le sonrió tiernamente a Arnold quien la miro cuando Hannah lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo hacia donde estaban yendo todos.

-Gracias –Susurro el rubio al llegar.

-De nada cabeza de balón

Ambos ingresaron al comedor.

.

.

.

Gerald miraba su teléfono mientras leía el último mensaje de Helga.

_"Lamento mucho si la presencia de Arnold ha sido una sombra entre nosotros, el amor se secó ante la gran sequía de indiferencia por parte del sol, piensa que el destino nos unió porque así estaba escrito en el universo, la sombra del pasado no debe nublar nuestro futuro" _

-Ay Helga –Dijo en un suspiro mientras tomaba un pequeño león que la rubia le había regalado en su primer cumpleaños que celebraron juntos.

Aun eran amigos pero lo habían pasado genial, desde esa vez comenzó a darse cuenta que Helga no era lo que siempre aparento ser.

Era ruda quizás por fuera pero por dentro era un dulce y tierno unicornio, que ninguna otra persona podría ser, ni siquiera Arnold, que era tan amable y tan bueno con las personas.

Era una combinación perfecta. Eso lo enamoro.

-Te amo tanto mi Geraldine hermosa

En ese momento le llego un mensaje

-¿Phoebe?

_"¿Cómo había conseguido su número?" _

.

.

.

Bob miraba a Helga quien cargaba a Hannah, la pequeña no había dejado de estar con ella ni con su hermano que estaba a lado de la rubia._ "¿Y si no se equivocaba?"_

Era verdad que cuando Helga era una niña la habían abandonado mucho pero después de lo Scheck comenzaron a estar más juntos, quizás por los tiempos difíciles que pasaron como familia.

-Bueno ¿Qué les pareció la comida? –Pregunto Miriam rompiendo el hielo

-Estuvo exquisito señora Pataki –Dijo Miles

-Miriam por favor –Dijo amablemente

-Gracias Miriam –Dijo Stella sonriendo

-Y eso que no han probado el pastel de chocolate que hizo mi hermanita bebe

-Olga –Dijo Helga sonrojándose

-Ella cocina muy bien postres

-Mama por favor –Dijo la rubia avergonzada

Arnold la miro tiernamente –Ya quiero probarlo entonces –Dijo sonriéndole

Helga no dijo nada pero bajo su mirada avergonzada hacia Hannah que en ese momento tomaba la mano de su hermano para medirla con la de ella.

-Miles, Stella si me lo permiten hay algo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes

-Por supuesto

-Bueno como saben nuestro negocio sufrió hace algunos años un terrible desfalco por un estafador que engaño a muchos como a mí, pero ahora estamos un poco más estables y quisiera proponerles que inviertan en mi negocio, el otro día me comentaron que querían invertir quizás en algo propio ¿Qué les parece? La familia Shortman y Pataki juntos en un negocio

-Eso suena bien, señor Pataki –Dijo Miles sonriéndole

-Bob por favor, sobre todo ahora que seremos socios debemos hablarnos con familiaridad ¿no?

-Tiene razón Bob y creo que aceptaremos –Dijo Miles sonriéndole

-Además quizás podremos terminar siendo algo más que solo socios, ¿No lo cree? –Miro hacia Arnold, quien estaba atento a la plática y se sonrojo

Helga no se dio cuenta de ello pues estaba platicando con Hannah, quien le enseñaba su muñeca que le habían dado los ojos verdes.

-¿Qué quiere decir señor Pataki? –Pregunto el rubio interviniendo en la plática de los adultos

-Bob, hijo y me refiero a unir a nuestros hijos en matrimonio en algún momento, creo que eso no te desagradaría a ti ¿O sí?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno eso deben decidirlo en su momento ellos ¿No lo cree? –Dijo amablemente Stella

-Lo sé, lo sé no es mi intención presionarlos, menos a mi hija, pero me agradaría que Arnold fuera mi yerno

En ese momento Helga escucho eso y se puso de pie abruptamente -¡¿Qué?!

Ahora si no entendía a su padre…seguramente estaba loco, si esa era la única explicación.

Bob Pataki estaba completamente loco.


	12. CAPITULO 12 ¿FINAL O EL COMIENZO? I

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**lamento la demora pero aqui estoy y seguire **_

_**espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo :D**_

_**muchas gracias a todos los que me leen tanto de forma anonima como los usuarios **_

_**me animan a seguir escribiendo **_

_**esto es para ustedes y espero lo disfruten **_

_**este capitulo tiene un poco de contenido lemon y espero les guste **_

_**jejeje **_

_**recuerden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias y lo que opinan ya que ayudan a que siga escribiendo :D**_

_**de verdad da de comer al show jejejeje **_

_**este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes y a todas las personas que se han encontrado en situaciones similares como yo jejejeje **_

_**recuerden lo importante es ser sinceros con uno mismo y con el corazon **_

_**saludos desde CDMX **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**ENTRE AMORES Y DESLICES ¿QUE QUEDA AL FINAL DE LA LUZ?**

* * *

_**Y entonces mirando la luna me pregunto**_

_**¿Cómo pude aguantar tanto?**_

_**¿Qué queda mas que el llanto?**_

_**Mientras la luna me cubre con el manto**_

_**Me pierdo entre lo que nunca llego**_

_**Entre lo que jamás pudo llegar a ser**_

_**Entre lo que quedo en mis ilusiones dentro de mí ser**_

_**En lo que solamente fue una fantasía**_

_**Mirándola como una película fabulosa**_

_**Un lejano cuento de hadas**_

_**Que jamás inicio dándome alas**_

_**Para poder llegar al final envueltos en nuestra manta de amor**_

_**¿Cuál es el final entonces?**_

_**Este es mi final del cuento que hadas que nunca empezó**_

_**¿Cuál es el objetivo de la luz de nuestra luna?**_

_**Maldita historia sin fin**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito la rubia mirándolos a todos desde su lugar, se había levantado tan deprisa que Hannah tuvo que sujetarse un poco mas de su hermano quien no la soltó

-Tranquila amor es solamente lo que yo deseo, como dije mi intención no es obligarte a nada

Helga lo miro como si hubiera perdido la cabeza –Pues más vale papa porque de una vez te digo que no escogerás a mi esposo ¿En qué siglo crees que estamos? Eso es de la prehistoria

-Helga no creo que tu papa lo haya dicho con una mala intención –Intervino Miriam –Además eres aún muy joven, nosotros queremos que termines una profesión como tu hermana

Helga hiperventilaba y estaba sonrojada –Pues…pues eso espero porque además tengo novio papa y es el mejor amigo de Arnold

-Lo se cariño –Dijo Bob cambiando su semblante a uno más serio –Y no me encanta, pero te he dejado seguir el noviazgo porque es lo que tu deseas, solo les comente eso a los Shortman porque es lo que me gustaría ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Miles miro a Stella quien miro a Arnold pero este solo bajo la mirada sonrojado levemente.

-Supongo que al igual que usted no queremos obligar a nuestro hijo a nada

-¿Pero? –Pregunto Bob sonriéndoles para animarlos

-La verdad Bob, es que tu hija es una excelente persona y chica, creemos que si Arnold se casara con ella sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo –Comento Miles

Arnold se sonrojo aún más

-Hermanito estas muy rojo ¿Te sientes mal?

Miles y Stella rieron un poco ante eso, Bob rio mientras miraba a su hija y le guiñaba un ojo provocando que ella también se sonrojara como el rubio

-No está enfermo cariño –Dijo Miles sonriéndole a su hija

-Es que está muy rojo

-Bueno…yo….yo creo que… -Dijo Arnold levantándose –Iré a tomar aire fresco, con permiso

Y salió dejándolos a todos en la mesa.

-¿Qué les dije? Estoy seguro que a él no le desagradaría –Dijo Bob riendo aún más

-Que tonterías –Susurro la rubia cruzándose de brazos

-Hermanita ¿Por qué no vas a ver si esta bien? –Pregunto Olga cuando los demás adultos comenzaron a platicar de algunos otros temas

-¿Y porque debo hacerlo?

Olga le sonrió –Por favor hermanita no es cortes que nuestro invitado este solo

Helga bufo molesta –Esto que hacen no me gusta nada

-Ya lo dijo papa y te lo repito, nadie está pretendiendo nada

-Ash bien ya voy

.

.

.

Gerald se encontraba en su alcoba chateando con Phoebe, la joven había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole perdón por su comportamiento desde que regreso del extranjero realmente estaba muy apenada e incluso como Arnold le comento, aquella vez que vio a Helga besarse con el rubio había sido planeado por ellos y le pidió perdón.

_"Ya no te preocupes Phoebe comprendo lo que me dices" _

_"Gracias Gerald, porque en verdad esperaba que todos fuéramos amigos como antes, espero que para ti este bien" _

_"Claro que si Phoebe, no te guardo rencor además como bien dijiste éramos unos niños" _

_"Y ¿Qué te parece ir mañana con Helga por un helado?" _

_"Tengo una cita con ella, pero no creo que se moleste de saber que tu vendrás" _

_"Perfecto ¿A qué hora los veo entonces?" _

_"A las 2 y media en Slaussen's ¿Qué te parece?" _

_"Genial, nos vemos entonces a esa hora…oye…¿puedo preguntarte algo?" _

_"Claro Phoebe" _

Gerald sintió un poco de estrujamiento cuando llego el siguiente mensaje

_"¿Te enamoraste alguna vez de mí?" _

Su corazón se agito suavemente

¿Qué respondía a eso? ¿Qué era lo mejor verdad o mentira? ¿Mentirse a sí mismo? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

Respiro unos segundos y entonces le respondió

_"Lo siento Phoebe pero el amor lo conocí hasta que Helga llegó, lo lamento mucho en verdad, pero prefiero ser sincero" _

.

.

.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto la joven mirando al rubio quien estaba en el pórtico de su casa

-Si…solamente que me sentí un poco…avergonzado hace un momento, lo lamento

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, fue mi padre

Arnold miro como la rubia se colocaba a su lado

-No mintió

-¿Qué? –Pregunto la rubia sin comprender mirándolo

-En que no me desagradaría casarme contigo, no mintió tu padre

Helga se sonrojo al escucharlo

-Ya…ya mejor ingresamos ¿No?

Arnold la tomo de la cintura mirándola con intensidad

-Sé que estas con Gerald y no es mi intención lastimarte solo… -Se fue acercando un poco –Quisiera quedarme con un…recuerdo –Menciono acercándose mas

-Arnold…no…creo que….

-Sé que no es buena idea Helga, pero…por favor –Le miro suplicante, esos verdes esmeralda le miraban con suplica, su brillo le denotaba ganas de querer complacerlo pero a su vez pensaba en Gerald. –Solo uno….

Helga lo miro una vez más –No significa nada que me beses

-Lo sé, solo es por mí, por favor….sé que para ti no significa nada

Helga suspiro -¿Enserio? ¿No te importa?

-¿Qué te dice tu corazón ahora Helga?

Helga lo miro una vez mas perdiéndose de momento en los zafiros verdes que le miraban con sinceridad e intensidad

-Bueno yo… -Miro hacia la puerta esperando que sus padres no salieran, después miro hacia la calle hacia donde vivía Gerald para ser mas exactos, suspiro –Pero nadie debe enterarse de esto ¿De acuerdo?

Arnold sonrió con un dejo de tristeza –No es mi intención hacerte sufrir por lo que mis labios están sellados

-Arnold entiende algo, solo lo hago para darte de regalo esto y porque creo que yo también me merezco por un segundo –Se calló un momento mirándolo con seriedad –Cumplir lo que desee tanto cuando éramos niños

Arnold sonrió un poco mas –Eso me gusta –Susurro mientras se volvía a acercar –Y es suficiente para mi

Helga puso una mano sobre sus labios deteniéndolo –Pero no aquí

-¿Cómo?

-Ven –Lo tomo de la mano para regresarlo a la casa, Gerald salía en ese momento de la suya y solo vio como el rubio ingresaba de nuevo a casa de su novia, la sangre le hirvió pero le prometió a Helga confiar en ella, además aun estaba algo sentida por lo que había dicho un día antes.

-Sigue ocupada, creo que es mejor que le mande un mensaje –Susurro para el mismo mientras iba a la tienda de abarrotes a comprar lo que le encargaron

.

.

.

-Helga ¿No crees que nos busquen? –Pregunto el rubio nervioso estando en la habitación de la joven

-No te preocupes, Olga seguramente será quien vaya a buscarnos

Arnold sonrió –Veo que te llevas mejor con ella

Helga rodo un poco los ojos –Desde hace años

-Me gustaría conocer todo lo que ha cambiado –Dijo Arnold acercándose de nuevo a ella poniéndola nerviosa

-Oye recuerda que solo será un beso, simple y normal no mas

Arnold la tomo de la cintura –Claro

-Arnold, cuando era niña hubiera deseado mucho esto pero ahora quiero que entiendas bien lo que te digo porque yo amo a…

-Shh no lo digas, déjame soñar que ahora solo estamos tú y yo, no existe nada más –Tomo el mentón de la rubia para alzarlo hacia sus labios

-Yo… -Pero no sabia que decir miro los ojos de Arnold que brillaban con intensidad, sintió su otra mano pegada a su cintura ¿Qué debía hacer?

Dejo de lado todo e intento concentrarse en lo que pasaba solo en ese momento, ya que claro que quería besarlo sino ¿para qué demonios lo subió a su alcoba?

Subió sus manos lentamente hacia los hombros de él, quien se sorprendió un poco y sin pedir permiso ella acorto la distancia.

El beso comenzó lento y tímido por parte de ella pero Arnold en cuanto sintió aquellos hermosos labios no pudo soportar dejarla a ella saborearlo y comenzó a explorar las puertas del paraíso, tomo su nuca para acercarla mas a el y su mano exploro de la cintura hacia arriba.

Pronto se volvió apasionado el beso por parte de ambos, poco a poco fueron hacia la cama donde la rubia cayo y Arnold encima de ella, sin cortar el beso.

El rubio comenzó a sentir demasiadas cosas, entre ellas la excitación de estar besándola tenerla entre sus brazos y bajo de él, pronto despertó alguien que lo provoco a recargarse mas y mas sobre el cuerpo de la rubia.

Helga sintió el bulto de Arnold sobre su pelvis "_Oh…dios_" pensó mientras intentaba cortar el beso pero no sabía porque no podía ¿Qué demonios?

Arnold exploro mas allá con sus manos jugando con la blusa de la rubia que era de cierre, el cual fue bajado por el rubio lentamente hasta dejar su brasiere al descubierto.

Siguió besándola mientras lentamente subía hasta el par de pechos de la rubia, ella se sobresaltó al sentirlo.

-Arnold –Susurro entre los besos que le daba el rubio.

¿Cómo la podía poner en esos apuros? Demonios

Desabrocho el brasiere de la rubia ya que el broche estaba por enfrente, la rubia solo sintió como sus senos quedaban libres del sostén.

Arnold los tomo con suavidad con sus manos haciendo que la joven cortara el beso abruptamente y pusiera sus alarmas en alerta, estaba sonrojada fuertemente

-¿Te molesta? –Pregunto el rubio mirándola e haciendo un movimiento para alejar sus manos pero la rubia tomo una de ellas

-No…es que…no…no –Se sonrojo aún mas

-¿Ni siquiera con Gerald? –Pregunto el rubio entendiendo

Helga negó con la cabeza -¿Quién crees que soy o qué? Rayos

Arnold sonrió –No te preocupes –La beso –No hare nada que no desees –Susurro en el oído de Helga –Solo quiero que seas feliz, lo digo enserio –Comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, era exquisito

Helga dejo escapar un pequeño gemido audible para Arnold.

Lentamente y procurando no asustarla siguió masajeando sus pechos para después bajar lentamente hasta uno de ellos dejando un camino de besos sobre el cuerpo de ella y una vez cerca de uno de sus pechos lo succiono.

Helga se estremeció al sentir sus labios cálidos sobre ella, sintió como lo besaba, sintió un calor enorme, se arqueo sintiendo mas cerca el pene de Arnold.

Dios ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

Arnold la estaba confundiendo solamente ¿Por qué dejo que llegar hasta ese punto? Con Gerald nunca sintió…

No…no y no

Se repetía.

Por lo que intento sentarse con dificultad –Arnold, basta por favor yo…

-Entiendo –Dijo dando un ultimo beso al seno de la rubia para después besarla –Gracias –Susurro con su frente sobre la de ella

-Arnold que nadie…

-No te preocupes Helga –La beso de nuevo –Nadie, es un secreto –Guiño un ojo –No te molestare lo prometo

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

-Helga ¿Están ahí? –Era Olga

Ambos se sobresaltaron sonrojados.

-Si…Si Olga ahora bajamos, es que Arnold me pidió unos apuntes de la escuela Jajaja si…. –Dijo nerviosa

-De acuerdo hermanita pero apúrate que papa esta preguntando por ustedes

-Si –Dijo sin aliento la rubia

-¿Vamos? –Pregunto Arnold tranquilo

Helga lo miro –Si…si…adelántate por favor –Dijo tapándose con su blusa

Arnold le miro un segundo antes de darle un beso nuevamente –Claro preciosa nos vemos abajo –Y con eso el rubio salió de su alcoba

-¿Qué demonios hice? –Se preguntó roja de la vergüenza

En ese momento le llego un mensaje de Gerald

-Gerald –Susurro leyendo el mensaje de su novio

Por el resto de la noche evito la mirada del rubio estaba segura que si lo veía Arnold se daría cuenta que le afecto lo sucedido y no quería eso, ni quería que le afectara, ella estaba segura de donde quería estar y con quien quería estar y no iba a ser el idiota del cabeza de balón que la hiciera estar confundida por esos sentimientos nuevamente no señor.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente Gerald paso por Helga temprano, en cuanto la rubia lo vio se abalanzo sobre de el para besarlo

-Wow –Dijo el moreno al terminar el beso que Helga le dio -¿Tanto te alegras de verme?

Helga sonrió –Por supuesto, Gerald me gustas, me encantas en mil formas y te amo –Susurro para besarlo de nuevo

Gerald sintió mucha felicidad por ello, la abrazó fuertemente de la cintura –Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho estar así, dime que fue para que pase más seguido

Helga se sonrojo levemente

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Pues Phoebe quedo de vernos a las 2 y media en Slaussen's

Helga miro su celular –Son las 12 ¿quieres ver algo?

-¿Están tus papas? Siento que tu padre está molesto conmigo

Helga rio un poco –Algo pero es porque fuiste un tonto Geraldo

-Si quizás solo un poco –Rio avergonzado –Pero no lo hare mas

Helga lo miro con culpa y enternecida –A veces siento que no merezco tu amor

Gerald le miro con una sonrisa –No digas eso, pase lo que pase yo te amo y te amare por siempre

Helga sonrió con un dejo de tristeza –Mis padres no están podemos ver una película antes de ir con Phoebs ¿Qué te parece?

Gerald sonrió –Como tú quieras ángel mío

Helga sonrió mientras lo hacía pasar a su casa.

.

.

.

Lila Sawyer estaba en el pórtico de la casa de huéspedes esperando a Arnold, quien salió al momento que su abuelo le comento quien era. -¿Qué deseas Lila? –Pregunto algo molesto

-Quien debería estar con esa actitud soy yo ¿No crees?

Arnold sonrió de lado –Lila te enojaste porque te engañe o ¿Por qué te descubrí con Arnie? Quien por cierto es mi primo

Lila bufo –Como sea me pusiste el cuerno

-Tú también lo hacías

-¿Y por eso te desquitaste?

-Admites entonces que lo hacías tú desde siempre ¿No?

Lila rodo los ojos –No vine a esto

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy desesperada y no se a dónde más ir –Dijo nerviosa

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga yo? –Dijo burlonamente el rubio

-Que hables con tu primo es un idiota

-¿Y si es un idiota para que le ruegas?

-Me lo debes –Susurro molesta la pelirroja

Arnold la miro un segundo antes de responder –Lila mi primo me conto que paso entre ustedes, la verdad es que no me gusto que le dijeras que yo fui el primero en tu vida, cuando bien sabemos que nunca tuvimos relaciones sexuales, eso en primer lugar y en segundo lugar me comento que le pusiste el cuerno también con Brainy, son curiosos tus candidatos

-Si pero es que Arnie es quien me gusta

-Si como hace medio año te gustaba Gerald… -En ese momento el rubio la miro con burla -¿Enserio?

-¿Enserio qué?

-Lila ¿Por qué todas las personas con las que quieres salir son personas que en algún momento sintieron algo por Helga?

Lila se rio –Ay por favor, ni siquiera sabia

-Claro que si, sabias que a mi primo le gustaba Helga y también que a Brainy le gustaba y que Stinky término enamorándose de ella cuando fingieron ser novios ¿Qué extraño no?

-A ti no te gustaba

Arnold la miro con seriedad –Claro que también y tu lo sabias, pero como ella se cambió de escuela aprovechaste y con Gerald, seguramente ya sabias que andaban ¿No?

-Si que eres denso como decía Helga

Arnold se molestó –Mejor vete

-Es que necesito recuperar a Arnie porque estoy esperando un hijo de él

Arnold la miro sorprendido pero no pudo decir mas porque en ese momento había salido su madre, quien había escuchado todo.

.

.

.

Gerald abrazaba a su novia entre sus brazos, sentía que no se podía concentrar mucho en la película pues ese día su novia decidió ponerse un pequeño escote mas prolongado de lo que acostumbraba.

-¿Por qué cada vez las películas de terror son tan malas? –Menciono levantándose para tomar un poco de soda

-No…no se –Dijo Gerald sonrojado mirándola

-Deberíamos ir al cine a ver la nueva peli de terror que estrenaron del gemelo malvado ¿No?

-Claro mi amor si tu lo quieres así será

-Pero si vamos en un rato hay que invitar a alguien mas por Phoebe

-Puedo decirle a Arnold –Dijo Gerald encogiéndose de hombros

Helga no dijo nada –Claro…como quieras amor

-Oye pero dame un beso primero

Helga se sonrojo -¿Y porque?

-Porque te llevare al cine

-Eso es porque eres mi novio, debes llevarme al cine cuando yo quiera –Dijo burlándose

-Por favor

-Bueno ya que –Dijo sonriente mientras pegaba sus labios a los de Gerald pero el moreno estaba tan sediento que el beso se volvió mas y mas apasionado hasta que cayeron del sofá quedando en el suelo, el encima de ella.

-Te amo –Susurro Gerald mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo de la rubia

Helga sintió las manos de su novio debajo de su blusa tocando su pecho encima del brasiere

-Gerald

-Te deseo –Dijo besándola nuevamente para después empezar a besar su cuello y comenzar a bajar hacia los senos

Helga sintió placer ante las caricias de su novio, era simplemente dulce.

Al momento que llego al pecho lo detuvo –No… -Lo miro a los ojos –No…hoy no

-¿Por qué amor?

-No quiero que esto sea así perdóname

Helga comenzó a llorar sintiéndose mal

-Tranquila cariño esta todo bien, no quiero…no quise presionarte perdóname –No era común que Helga llorara

-Es que… -Lo abrazo –Gerald te amo

-Yo también

-Bese a Arnold

Y un silencio sepulcral lleno el ambiente, Gerald se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos -¿Qué?

Helga sintió que en ese momento era mejor que la tierra la tragara ¿Por qué siempre cometía idioteces? Detestaba ser siempre la que este eternamente enamorada de un imposible, no sabia que sentía al cien por Arnold pero algo era seguro, amaba a Gerald, o adoraba, pero Arnold….dios Arnold le atraía demasiado. Era ¿Amor u obsesión? Maldita paradoja.


	13. CAPITULO 13 ¿FINAL O COMIENZO? II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D**_

_**muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por su apoyo que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**¿ENEMISTAD O AMISTAD?**

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE GERALD I**

* * *

**_¿Cómo puedes saber en qué momento es el momento indicado cuando todo termina? ¿Cuándo el sueño te hace despertar? ¿Cuándo el amor esta frágil? ¿Qué demonios puede pasar de malo cuando se supone que amas a la persona? Por supuesto que debería existir un amor fuerte._**

**_Celos es inseguridad, pero como no estar inseguro cuando hubo un amor antes, un amor tan lleno de fuerza y pasión, aun cuando la otra persona no haya correspondido, el amor existió, entonces ¿Cómo no ser inseguro en el amor?_**

**_Mirando hacia la puesta de sol, lo único que me pregunto es ¿Cuándo nos perdimos?_**

**_G.M.J_**

* * *

Gerald miro a Helga quien se encontraba en el suelo sin mirarlo, no comprendía ¿Qué había pasado? No lo mas importante ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ese momento?

-¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto Gerald con el corazón acelerado por lo que había escuchado, deseaba que no fuera verdad

Helga sintió que no iba a poder mas, estaba demasiado confundida, dolida, enojada y sobretodo culpable, ella había disfrutado besarlo ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo decirle a su novio que ella misma había propuesto que se besaran como son de despedida?

-Lo bese –Susurro mientras miraba el suelo

-Dime que no es verdad –Dijo Gerald suplicante arrodillándose ante ella –Por favor –La tomo de sus hombros para que le mirara –Helga

-Lo siento –Susurro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Te gusto? –Pregunto Gerald mirándola con enfado y dolor

-Gerald

-No Helga creo que debemos resolver esto de una buena vez

-Gerald te amo

-Si pero sigues amándolo a él ¿no?

-Quiero estar contigo

-No sigas –Dijo el moreno levantándose para después tomar su chaqueta –Sabes no me siento bien, lo siento, mejor me voy

-Gerald no te vayas por favor –Dijo Helga siguiéndolo

-No –Miro a la rubia –No estoy bien ahora y no quiero decir algo de lo que me arrepienta –Dejo salir una lagrima de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, Helga sintió dolor –Me decepciona ver que a pesar de todo y de lo que sufriste amando a quien nunca te vio haya sido en vano con una simple mirada y palabras dulces –Respiro hondo le dolía decir eso –Pero creo que lo que mas me duele es sentirme traicionado por ti

-Gerald

-Helga yo te amo, me enamore de ti y no hay alguien que te conozca mejor que yo –Dijo sonriéndole –Ni siquiera él, tú lo sabes

-Lo se y…

-Piensa bien lo que vas a decir y también en lo que sientes y lo que tienes ahora, no dejarlo solo por una maldita obsesión de tu niñez….solo piensa y cuando te decidas búscame solamente –Le deposito un suave beso en la frente –Si te lastima no vengas a buscarme –Dijo fríamente –Adiós Helga

-Gerald no…yo… -Pero el moreno corrió prácticamente del pórtico de Helga –Te amo –Susurro mientras sentía su corazón romperse

Y sin saber porque, el rubio apareció en su mente.

.

.

.

Arnold jugaba tranquilamente con Hannah cuando de pronto le llego un mensaje de la rubia, que le sorprendió.

_"Le dije a Gerald que te bese y yo….bueno solamente quería que lo supieras por si…si te dice algo, solo diré eso…no le des más detalles de nada, de nada Shortman, adiós" _

Arnold no supo como interpretar eso pero Hannah no le dio tiempo, porque fue encima de él.

-Hermano presta atención –Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba –Mira tú eres el príncipe pero eso no te hace creer que la comandante no pedirá tus consejos o ayuda con algún combate ¿De acuerdo?

Arnold sonrió con melancolía aunque Hannah no había conocido a su abuela, parecía que si lo había hecho, era idéntica en su manera de ser.

-Claro Hannah lo siento

La pequeña sonrió de lado mientras volvía a su posición con aquellas muñecas que tenia

-Hombre pequeño –Su abuelo ingreso a la alcoba del rubio donde estaban

-¿Qué ocurre abuelo?

-Te busca Gerald

Arnold sintió un retortijón en el estomago

-¿Qué?

-Esta abajo hombrecito, yo me quedo con Hannah, ve con tu amigo y diviértete

-Si….claro –Arnold se levantó –Gracias abuelo

Salió de su casa y vio al moreno al final de las escaleras de su pórtico.

-Hola Gerald –Saludo tratando de sonar normal

-No eres más mi amigo –Dijo el moreno mirándolo con molestia –Aquí termina nuestra amistad

-Gerald

-No finjas demencia, sabias perfectamente bien que Helga era mi novia y no te importo, aun así insististe en separarnos, felicidades puede que ya lo hayas logrado –Dijo Gerald lleno de odio

-Gerald ¿Puedes escucharme un por favor?

Gerald le dio un golpe -¿Para que? ¿Quieres mentirme? ¿Verme la cara de idiota? Helga me lo conto

Arnold se toco el labio que estaba ya sangrando –Lo siento mucho

-No, no lo sientes, solamente finges

-Gerald no estoy fingiendo y lo que paso con Helga no va a volver a…

-¿Pasar? –Lo tomo de la chaqueta –Por supuesto que no porque no te daré la oportunidad, si ella decide estar conmigo y yo te veo a un metro de ella te juro que te matare –Le propino otro golpe

-Si quieres pegarme hazlo –Susurro el rubio mirándolo –No hare nada, se que lo merezco

-Idiota –Lo empujo –Conmigo no quieras fingir no tienes por que

-¿Qué deseas Gerald? ¿Qué yo también te pegue? –Dijo el rubio levantándose del pórtico de donde había caído

-Ja como si pudieras –Dijo el moreno sonriendo con burla –Por favor Arnold siempre te he ayudado en todo, te defendí en la secundaria y en la preparatoria no ha sido tan diferente, solo porque has estado conmigo eres famoso, no creas que por tu linda cara todas las mujeres caen a tus pies, es por la popularidad

-¿Y porque crees que la escuela te ama? No es por lo buena persona que has sido siempre, ni por tu cara

-Nunca ha sido mi meta que todos me amen

-Pero lo hace la ciudad ¿Por qué? Ha claro porque tuviste aventuras conmigo donde ayudamos a las personas sobre todo cuando salvamos el vecindario ¿Lo olvidas?

-¡¿Y tú olvidas que eso fue por Helga?! ¡Todo ha sido gracias a ella! Incluso cuando ganaste concursos han sido en su mayoría gracias a ella, ella siempre te estuvo cuidando, siempre quiso que estuvieras bien y creyeras en milagros en navidad pero nunca te diste cuenta ¡Y perdiste lo más valioso, supéralo y déjanos en paz!

Arnold lo empujo –Y para tu información eso es lo que iba a hacer, si Helga me beso supera eso también, ella solo lo hizo porque le pedí que fuera una despedida, solo deseaba que con ese beso se terminara lo que yo siento por ella, sé que te ama, sé que se enamoró de ti, estoy perfectamente consciente de todo y tú has sido como un hermano para mí y odio estar teniendo este tipo de conflictos contigo aunque no lo diga, ella solo cumplió mi último deseo porque era un cierre entre nosotros, pero tu todo lo tomas a mal –Respiro hondo –Controla tus celos amigo, si no también puedes perderla por idiota como yo

Gerald iba a replicar

-Olvídalo, no seguiré peleando, si no quieres que te hable está bien, si no quieres que seamos amigos está bien, solo deja de ser un idiota con ella y ya no la hagas sufrir como yo lo hice –Dijo molesto –Porque aunque lo dudes siempre he estado enamorado de Helga, siempre me gusto y me ha gustado, es increíble que tú mismo digas que la amas, cuando si no mal recuerdo siempre te burlaste de las veces que pasaba algo con ella, las cosas cambian ¿no?

-Si y tu perdiste ya no te metas mas

-Esa era la intención pero si la lastimas y ella necesita a alguien, no me alejare Gerald

-¿Es la guerra entonces?

-Como quieras tomarlo –Dijo Arnold mirándolo con molestia –Nos vemos

Dejo a Gerald molesto en el pórtico, con sus pensamientos y su frustración.

En el fondo sabía que Helga no había superado del todo a Arnold y eso lo tenía como loco.

.

.

.

Helga despertaba después de haber estado toda la tarde durmiendo, había llorado un buen rato, tomo su teléfono y vio unas llamadas perdidas, eran de Arnold y Phoebe.

También había mensajes, Phoebe le preguntaba si estaba bien y si necesitaba algo, que ella estaba ahí por si necesitaba hablar.

Después fue a los mensajes de Arnold

-Ay no –Susurro leyendo esos mensajes y de inmediato le marco a Arnold

-¿Bueno?

-Arnold

-Helga, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien pero ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Te lastimo mucho?

-No, no te preocupes, más bien me preocupa el cómo estés

Helga suspiro un poco –Iré a verte

-No Helga no te preocupes

-No era pregunta Arnoldo –Dijo Helga molesta –Llegare en unos 10 min, nos vemos

-Pero…

Ya no lo escucho, tomo su bolsa y salió de su casa.

.

.

.

Gerald se encontraba en un pequeño bar tomando mientras intentaba no pensar demasiado en Helga.

_"¿Te encuentras bien? Helga me comento que pelearon" _

-Phoebe –Susurro Gerald mirando su teléfono -¿Por qué no? –Se pregunto

_"Me encuentro en un bar ¿quieres venir?" _

Espero unos minutos

_"Claro" _

Gerald le envió un mensaje con la dirección mientras se terminaba su cerveza.

.

.

.

-Chaparrito te buscan –Dijo su abuelo a la puerta de su alcoba

Arnold inmediatamente salió y se encontró con una rubia que le miro preocupada

-Gracias abuelo

-Chaparro ese golpe se ve mal, iré por una pomada

-Está bien abuelo no te preocupes

Y con eso el abuelo dio media vuelta quizás sin darle tanta importancia a lo que dijo su nieto

-Hola –Dijo Arnold un poco cohibido

-Arnold –Susurro antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, dejando escapar unas lágrimas –Lo siento

Arnold le abrazo por la cintura sintiendo su calor, le hacía sentir mejor

-No fue tu culpa, además lo merezco

-Si es mi culpa –Susurro escondida aun en su hombro

-¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Te lastimo o algo?

Helga negó con la cabeza

-Solo le dije que te bese –Comento la rubia separándose

-¿Cómo lo tomo?

-Mal –Dijo la rubia triste –Creo que no me va a perdonar

Arnold la guio a su cama –Yo creo que lo hará, le dije que solo fue una despedida y que yo te lo pedí, que tu no…tú lo amas

-Lo amo pero…

-Pero ¿Qué? –Pregunto el rubio mirándola

-Es solo que el besarte cambio…cambiaron muchas cosas

-¿Qué cambio Helga?

-Pues que… -Helga lo miro -¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro

-No te alejes –Susurro mirándolo –Es que…creo que debo pensar y descubrir

-No te entiendo

Helga suspiro mientras miraba al suelo avergonzada –Creo que mi obsesión por ti no ha terminado

-¿Obsesión? –Pregunto con un poco de dolor el rubio

-La obsesión que tenía por ti desde los 3 años, yo no he podido sacarla de mi mente supongo que es eso pero –Miro al rubio –Si no quieres yo…

Arnold sonrió de lado –Estar a tu lado como sea es una oportunidad que no desaprovechare, obsesión, amor, amistad o lo que sea, la aprovechare

Helga rio –Bien cabeza de balón –Dijo sonriente para después besarlo sorpresivamente como lo hizo aquella vez en el techo de industrias futuro

Arnold quedo sin aire

-Debo irme –Dijo la rubia –Hablare con Gerald cuando este más tranquilo

-¿Regresaras con él? –Pregunto con temor el rubio

-No sé qué va a pasar Arnoldo, pero no quiero perderlo, sé que lo amo pero también sé que si te bese fue porque quise y el merecía saberlo, odio sentirme de esta forma y lamento mucho tenerlos a los dos mal por mis dudas

-No tienes que pedir perdón, además yo fui el entrometido

Helga lo miro un segundo –Si tal vez hubieras llegado de nuevo hace un tiempo, quizás no se…

-No te preocupes Helga está bien

La abrazo fuertemente –Estaré contigo –Susurro el rubio

Helga sonrió –Gracias –Y se dirigió a la puerta cuando una pelirroja apareció

-Arnold tu abuelo me dijo que te trajera esto –Dijo con una pomada en la mano –Te ayudare, cariño –Añadió viendo a la rubia

-¿Lila? –Pregunto la rubia mirándola con molestia

En ese momento el rubio deseo haber desaparecido con la mirada a la pelirroja

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Lila? ¿Cariño, era enserio?

Pero en los zafiros vio una luz que destellaba como antes…antes cuando Helga lo miraba babeando por una chica…eran ¿Celos?


End file.
